Bookworms
by Pacco1
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw's champion, Daniel Lovage, is given a second chance to make the Wizarding World a better place. Taken from his world, he is given the task to keep the world from becoming as dark as it did. But even though it is a new world to him, doesn't mean that he doesn't have terrible secrets, even if he himself doesn't know what they are.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

AN: Hello people of Fanfiction. I have another OC story here for you. Now before you read just know that this was an impullsive idea that I gt and I typed it all up lat night at 2 a.m. That being said I hope you enjoy it and please review if you want to read more.

* * *

Have you ever wanted to do something great but never had the courage to go through with whatever it was. Well that was how I was at one point but then one day I was thrown into one of my favorite books/movies. The wonderful world of Harry Potter.

* * *

I was just driving home after school one day when some idiot that was texting and driving ran a red light and t-boned me. Now that normally wouldn't have been so bad, except that texting dumbass was driving a big rig and completely destroyed the driver's side of the car. It was instant so I didn't feel anything, thank god for that. My family sued the driver and the trucking company and were set up for the rest of their lives, not that it dulled the pain any.

Any way I don't want to get too depressing, so I'll just get to the part where things start looking up for little old me… my names Daniel by the way. So as I was saying, I died and by some random chance I was transported to Kings Cross Station, just like in the second Deathly Hallows movie.

"Hello there," I heard a woman's voice say behind me. I turned around with a sad smile on my face, because hey I just died. The woman was quite beautiful with black hair, and a dark blue medieval type gown with gold trimming.

"Uh hi. So umm if this heaven or purgatory or…" I asked the woman.

"It is what you would call a crossroads," She said as she began walking towards me.

I fixed her with a confused glance. "What do you mean a crossroads?"

"A place where you can choose whether to continue to the afterlife, or go on living as another," she explained to me.

"Wait so another chance at life? W-Why," I asked."

"If I am going to be completley truthful, then this second chance will not be a, walf in the park, as people say now. It will be a very chanllenging journey and you may not survive," she told me.

I tilted my head and stared at her for a second after she said that, "Lady you need to work on your sales pitch."

"I did not wish to lie to you. I think that it would have been counter productive," she said with a chuckle.

"Well at least you're not lying to me ," I said in relief. "so let's say that I'll go where you want to send me, were will you be sending me?"

"I will be sending you to a place where I come from, I believe you know of it as the 'Harry Potter Universe.'"

I lost it, my jaw dropped and my heart was beating faster than ever and that's saying something considering I had just been in a car accident where I had died, although I guess it wouldn't have been beating very fast since it you know… stopped, or got crushed, your choice.

"S-so you're saying that I get to go into Harry Potter, and be a part of it," I said feeling joy, excitement and fear all collide within me.

"Correct."

"As a wizard?'

"Yes."

"That… that is awesome," I said not being able to come up with any other adjectives.

"So you accept going," she asked.

"Yes," I said without hesitation.

"Good. Now you will be entering at the beginning of Potters third year. Your story, which I will put in your head along with the basic curriculum from the previous years, is that you are an orphan who never got their letter delivered and have been recently found by the Ministry."

"Wait before you send me off, why are you sending me, what made me so special?" I asked the woman.

"My magic chose you. Out of all of the souls that were dying, it chose you," she replied.

"So just dumb luck then," I said and I shook my head. "So where do I begin?"

"At an orphanage in the small town of Little Hangleton, at the beginning of July, so you have two months before school starts."

"Voldemort's parent's hometown, nice," I said as I recalled the name of the town. "When do I leave?"

"Now," she said as I started to spin.

"Wait! I never got your name!" I yelled.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," she yelled as everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up I saw that I was in a dark room, laying on an uncomfortable bed. I looked around and saw that there was no one else in the room with me. Just me, a small desk with no chair, and a small foot locker. I got out of bed and went through the foot locker to see what I owned, which consisted of seven British pounds, two button up shirts, one black one white, two pairs of black slacks, and two different pairs of shoes, trainers and dress shoes.

"Well it's better nothing," I muttered as I looked at what I was wearing, a pair of holey sweats, and a dirty white T-shirt. 'Hmm, wonder when I'll get my Hogwarts letter,' I thought.

'A professor will becoming by later today to make arrangements with you. In the mean time I suggest you speak to a man named Frank Bryce to find employment," Ravenclaws voice said inside my head making me jump.

"Rowena," I asked out loud.

'Yes, I can talk to you in your mind to help guide you,' she said.

"This is really cool," I said with a large smile on my face, but then suddenly dropped. "You won't be here the whole time will you or…"

'I know when to leave you to your own devices,' she said quickly.

"Okay good to know. But Frank Bryce? Doesn't he die in the fourth book?"

'It is a life you may be able to save.'

"Okay sounds good," I said as I put a button up and a pair of slacks on.

* * *

I had gotten permission to leave the orphanage for the day and went to see Frank Bryce. I remembered that people had hated him in the town because they had blamed him for the murders of the Riddles which he did not commit. I figured that I would go and get a job as a helping hand to Frank since the book had said that he had trouble with his leg ever since he served in WWII.

I got to Riddle Manor, which had an ominous feel to it, and went to the smaller house in the back where Frank lived.

I knocked softly on the door and didn't hear anyone move around. "Hello, anyone home."

"What do you want," a gruff voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw the man Frank Bryce, standing there with a shovel in his right hand and a bucket in the other.

"Uh hello sir, I- I'm from the orphanage down the road and I was wondering if you needed any help around here, I could really use the money," I said hating the fact that I sounded really pathetic with my thirteen year old voice.

Frank for his part just scoffed, "You want a job so you can just steal the keys and have you and your friends drive me crazy."

"Please sir I hate those bastards, bunch of stuck up idiots if you ask me. Please I need this job," I begged.

Frank stood there and thought about it for a second. He looked at me and made a grunting noise. "Fine I'll hire you. You start tomorrow, and the job pays like crap, just so you know."

"As long as it pays," I said as I shook his hand. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

I was on my knees at my desk shuffling a deck of cards that I managed to find in the drawers of one of the desk in my room when there was a knock at my door.

"Daniel may I come in, there's someone here to see you," one of the caretakers asked.

"Of course come on in," I said as I put a rubber band around the cards.

A blonde woman came into the room followed by… Holy Crap! McGonagall just came into my room. Oh my god this is awesome.

"Daniel this is Professor McGonagall. She said that she would like to have a word with you," the caretaker turned to McGonagall and whispered, "Would you like me to be here?"

"No we'll be fine," McGonagall said in her Scottish accent.

The caretaker left us and McGonagall took a seat on my bed while I just was on my knees.

"Hello Professor, my names Daniel, it's nice to meet you," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake, which she did.

"It is nice to meet you as well young man," she said. "Now I am here today to tell you that you have been accepted into the school where I teach. The school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I put on my best 'confused face' and looked at her, "Wait Witchcraft and Wizardry? Like spells and dragons?"

"Precisely, we wish for you to come to our school however I'm sorry to say that you would have gone sooner, but what helps us find magical children simply did not find you until this year," McGonagall said.

"How do I know that you aren't lying to me," I asked figuring that there had to be some skepticism.

"Well perhaps I could show you," McGonagall said. "Why don't I give you a chair to use at your desk?" And without another work she took out her wand and conjured a comfy looking desk chair out of thin air and even though I was expecting something magical, it was still amazing to see.

"When do I start," I asked in amassment.

* * *

The rest of the summer had passed rather quickly. I had asked McGonagall if I could earn some extra money before I went to Diagon Alley, which she agreed to and told me that she would be coming to take me on August twentieth.

I had worked my ass off with Frank, and made some pretty good money, so I was sure that I would be able to buy a few extra things that the muggle scholarship that I was on didn't cover. When the twentieth of August came I was ready to go on a little wizard shopping spree.

* * *

"Now the bronze ones are Knuts, and there are twenty-nine Knuts in one Silver Sickle, and seventeen Sickles in one Galleon," McGonagall explained as we got my money. There was thirty galleons in the muggle scholarship which was just enough to pay for my books and wand, but the money that I had made with Frank should be able to let me buy a few extra books.

"So where to first Professor," I asked as I looked at the list of required materials.

"Well you may get your wand while I get some of the other Materials on your list," she suggested.

"That sounds great, thank you Professor," I said gratefully.

I entered the wand shop and saw that no one was there, so I assumed that Olivander was going to try and scare- _**Thump!**_ Yup there it was.

"Hello there," Olivander said as he got off of the moving ladder that he rode in on. "May I have your name sir?"

"Uhh, y-yes of course sir. My name is Daniel, sir, Daniel Lovage," I said using the name that the orphanage had given me.

"May I see your wand arm," he asked, and I held out my right arm. Using the tape measure that tickled my nose a bit. He nodded and went into the back of the room and dug around through different boxes of wands until he came back to the front of the store with a few boxes. "Try this one, Laurel with Dragon Heartstring, thirteen inches swishy, good for charms," He said as he handed me the wand. I forced a bit of my magic through the wand which… set fire to a vase of flowers he had on the counter.

He snatched the wand out of my hands and quickly put out the fire. "No I don't think that one will do." He put the wand back and gave me a few others, all of which didn't work.

"Hmm, ah I believe that I have one that may work for you," He said as he gave me another wand. "English Oak Dragon Heartstring, fourteen and a half inches long, brittle, good for may different types of magic."

As soon as I touched the wand I knew that this was the one. It felt like it was made exactly for me and it went together with my magic perfectly. Pushing a bit of my magic through the wand sparks flew out of the tip bringing a smile to both my and Olivanders face.

"Well I do believe you have a match," the wandmaker said. I thanked Olivander and paid for the wand. As I exited the shop I saw that McGonagall hadn't returned yet so I decided to try and find Flourish and Blotts to try and find my books and maybe a few extras. As I walked I couldn't seem to find it, but what I did find made me stop in my tracks.

There in front of me, sitting at an ice cream place, was the Golden Trio. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They were all there. I was two seconds away from having a total geek out. I wanted to talk to them but I knew that I couldn't just go up and say 'Hi I know who all of you are! Can we be friends?' I had a good feeling that it wouldn't work. So I just decided to go with asking for directions to the bookstore.

Gathering up my courage, and putting on my best lost puppy look, I walked up to the table where the trio was sitting.

"Uhh excuse me I-I'm sorry for interrupting you but umm, I was wondering if you knew where Flourish and Blotts is," I asked them.

Hermione looked up first and gave me a quick smile before answering. "It's right over," she said pointing at a building on the other side of the Alley.

"What never been there before," Ron asked me. "You look like you're in your third year at Hogwarts."

"Uhh, well I'm going to start in my third year but this'll be my first year at Hogwarts. Something about a one in a million chance of the tool that they use to find magical kids not finding me at age eleven instead thirteen," I said sheepishly.

"Really, so you're a muggle born," Harry asked.

"Uhh yes?" I said pretending to not know what it meant.

"Sorry, muggle born is someone born with non-magical parents," he explained.

"I'm muggleborn then."

"Where you from?" Harry asked me.

"Little Hangleton. I grew up in the orphanage there."

"You're an orphan," Ron asked to which I nodded, "Are your parent's dead?" That earned him a hit from Hermione.

"Ron you can't just ask that," she told him harshly.

"No it's ok," I said. "They're not dead, they just left me at the orphanage, at least that's what the staff there say."

"Sorry mate," Harry said with a sympathetic look.

"Ah it's not your fault, but thanks. I'm Daniel by the way, Daniel Lovage," I said as I held out my hand for them to shake.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said as he took my hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she followed Harry's example.

"And I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said loudly.

I sat with the three for a bit, hearing them tell tales about their previous two years at Hogwarts. I told them a bit about my childhood which was basically my actual childhood just modified to fit the whole orphan story.

After a while I said goodbye and made my way to the bookshop. However before I left Harry told me that I could sit with them on the train. I was in.

* * *

When McGonagall found me again I had finished buying my books along with a few extra, like a book on combative magic, wand lore, and Hogwarts: A History. I figured there had to be some reason that Hermione loved the book.

McGonagall had gone and bought me most of my things, like a cauldron, then we finished by getting my robes and she let me stay in the Leaky Cauldron until September first when the train left.

I basically spent the rest of the summer in my room reading through the course books trying to get a head start on the course work. I was never a really studious person but then again all I ever did was regular school work, now I was going to Freaking Hogwarts! I'll be damned if I'm not in the top five in my year!

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was absolutely amazing! The sight of all of the magical families saying their farewells, the train sitting on the tracks, everything was amazing. I quickly climbed on board and found the compartment that Lupin was in. Putting on my best shy face I spoke up with a timid voice.

"E-excuse me sir," Lupin looked up at me," I was wondering if I could sit here? I'm new and I don't really know anyone, so I was wondering if I could sit here?"

Lupin smiled at me. "Of course, come sit."

I moved into the compartment and put my trunk in the rack above me. I sat down and pulled out a book as Lupin arranged himself in the corner and went to sleep. I had arrived a bit early, maybe thirty minutes, just to observe all of the magical families that arrived.

When the Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, showed up I got excited at the fact of hanging out with them. I quickly pulled out my Hogwarts: A History and began reading hoping to impress a certain bookworm. Yes I have a huge crush on Hermione, and I wish to have a relationship with her if possible. I don't care if it screws up the way things happen, I would simply like a shot.

When they showed I didn't look up or greet them, I simply continued reading the giant book. Once they were all settled in the cabin, they were silent, unsure on how to begin a conversation with me here. After a few minutes, I made up my mind on breaking the ice myself.

"So I heard, that there's this Potter kid who's pretty famous," I said, holding back a smile.

"Really," Harry asked, unsure at what I was getting at.

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised you haven't heard about him. Supposedly he kicked this Dark Lords ass when he was a baby. No one knows how he did it, but my guess would be some sort of ancient magic's were defending him… that or it just wasn't his time to die. Whatever it was, the kid must be a stubborn little bastard, I heard that there's been two more attempts on his life and the kid hasn't died yet," I said with a smirk as I peered up to look at them.

They had small smiles on their faces, as Ron even let out a chuckle.

"So you know now," Harry said.

"Yes I do."

"When'd you find out," Hermione asked.

"About two seconds after I entered the fiction section of the bookstore," I told them with a small smirk. "At least I thought it was the fiction section. There was a girl, I'd say about five, and she said that every story was actually true. And if she was right, then wow, I had no idea that you saved ten Unicorns from a charging herd of giant spiders."

The compartment broke out into laughter while Harrys face turned a deep shade of red. With the tension of the compartment broken I went back to my book wanting to finish the part about Helga quickly when Hermione cleared her throat, making me look up.

"Is that Hogwarts: A History," she asked with a bit of hope.

"Why yes it is," I said as I showed her the cover.

"Why you reading that rubbish?" Ron asked which earned him a smack in the arm from Hermione.

"Because it's really interesting and I wanted to know more about where I'm going to be staying for the next couple of years," I explained, right before I pulled out a bookmark.

"How are you not completely board reading that stupid thing," Ron asked again.

"It's actually really interesting. I mean Gryffindor and Slytherin were friends, until Slytherin started talking about banning muggleborns from the school. But then again you have to take into account that there were a crap ton of witch burnings happening," I told them. They stared at me in shock as I explained a summary of the first ten chapters.

"I think we found another Hermione," Harry joked.

* * *

AN: So there it is. I plan on it just being someting that I can do on the side when I'm not writing any of my tow major fics. So anyway, if you liked it then review and I'll see you all next time. ~Pacco1


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

AN: Hey guys chapter two for you. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review. Also I hope you guys don't see Daniel as too Gary-Sueish, I'm just writing him like I think anyone would be like if they were sent to the Harry Potter Universe.

As we got closer to Hogwarts I fell asleep with my book in my lap. I was having a nice dream about being back with my family when I felt someone shaking me, and heard Harry whispering, wake up.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that it was absolutely freezing and that the compartment was completely dark.

"What's going on," I asked as I sat up.

"We don't know but the train just stopped and the lights went out," Ron told me. "Oh and friend Neville's here."

"Hi," Neville said.

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Daniel Lovage, I'd shake your hand but I can't really see anything," I said hoping to lighten the mood knowing what was coming.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," Hermione said. She got up and I heard the door to the compartment open but then a thud and finally two loud squeals of pain

"Who's that?" I asked

"Who's that?" Ginny Weasley's voice asked from the darkness.

"Ginny is that you?" I heard Hermione ask.

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for Ron-"

"Come in and sit down-"

"Not here!" Harry said. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!" Neville said.

"Quiet!" Said a hoarse voice suddenly.

"Looks like we woke the Professor," I whispered.

A soft crackling noise was heard in the compartment and Lupin suddenly appeared holding a handful of flames.

"Stay where you are," he told us as he got to his feet and walked to the door slowly. But the door slid open slowly before he could reach it.

A Dementor slowly entered the doorway and its presence was absolutely terrifying. I started shaking and I felt as if all the joy in the world had been washed away.

I heard a truck honking and shattering glass, when it came to me. I was hearing my death in the old world. It was overwhelming. When it had happened to me it was over in an instant, now it was happening in slow motion and I just couldn't take it.

"Daniel! Daniel can you hear me?!" My eyes snapped open and I shot up breathing heavily.

"W-What the hell was that?" I asked as I got off the ground and back onto my seat.

"A Dementor," I heard Lupin say as he handed me a large piece of chocolate. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

I looked at the piece of chocolate in my hands and began to nibble on it a bit, which made me feel a lot better.

Hermione and Ron told Harry and me that Lupin had driven the Dementor off and how the Dementor had made everyone feel terrible, and made Harry and me pass out.

The rest of the journey didn't take much longer. When the train stopped at Hogsmeade Station it was pouring. We all had to make a beeline for the carriages.

When the carriage stopped we all piled out and we all made our way through the giant oak doors of Hogwarts and into the magnificent entrance hall. Not exactly sure on where I was supposed to go I decided to hang back in the entrance hall until someone came for me when I heard McGonagall shout my name.

"Mr. Lovage would you please follow me," she said as she walked by with Hermione and Harry in tow.

"Of course Professor."

She led the three of us to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey looked over Harry and me since we fainted and McGonagall told me that I would be sorted as soon as we got to the Great Hall. McGonagall made Harry and I wait in the Hall when Pomfrey was done with us so she could talk to Hermione about her schedule.

When we finally did get to the Great hall we had missed the sorting of the first years but the stool and hat were still there waiting for me.

' _Ok I can do this. Breathe in. Breathe out_ ,' I thought to myself while keeping a calm look on my face.

Harry and Hermione wished me luck before they sat down and McGonagall lead me to the front of the hall. And I was just left standing there awkwardly, until Dumbledore stood up.

"If I may have your attention for a moment," he asked the students. "There had been a most unusual anomaly this summer, as the Ministry Recently found a new Wizard that is to join us here to learn magic. He will be entering his third year and I hope that wherever he is placed you will all welcome him."

When he finished McGonagall called my name and I walked up to the stool and had the sorting hat placed on my head.

' _My word!'_ the hat exclaimed in my head rather loudly. ' _A Champion of Rowena Ravenclaw herself?! It is an honor to sort you sir.'_

I felt as if the Hat would be bowing to me if it was able to but brushed those thoughts aside.

' _Thank you… sir? But um I really just wanted to get sorted, no drama or surprises please?'_ I asked the hat.

' _Of course, of course. Let's get you sorted. Let's see here… oh my… is-is that what people think in your universe? Well I most certainly do have a name thank you very much!'_ The hat said angrily in my mind.

' _Really? Huh, I guess I owe Emma five bucks. Or I would… if I was still alive there.'_

' _Anyway as I said, let's get you sorted. Hmmm, yes plenty of bravery, but also quite a lot of loyalty, and you are already hard at work what is to come. But what's this? Is that ambition to be in the top of your year and to maybe even surpass young Mr. Potter in Defense? Hmm difficult, very difficult. If you were any other student I would have placed you in either Slytherin or Gryffindor… but since you are a Champion of one of my founders you are to be given a bit of, leniency. Now it would greatly help your mission if you were put into Gryffindor, but you have a thirst for this world's knowledge and ambition to make good use of it. You're willing to work hard in order to achieve all of these goals so I leave the choice to you, Mr. Lovage.'_

This was definitely s hard choice for me. I had always loved Ravenclaw house, in fact that's where I truly did believe where I should go, but I had always loved Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would definitely let me get closer to the Trio and help with what I was here to do. Slytherin, which was a house I respected, was out if the question. I was a muggleborn and once the war started I would have an even bigger target on my back than I would have already.

No Gryffindor would have to do. As much as I should choose Ravenclaw, for obvious reasons, I won't. With my mind made up I told the hat my choice and he chuckled a bit having suspected what I was going to chose.

' _Very well, better be-'_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

I took the hat off of my head and handed it to my new Head of House before making my way to my cheering housemates I sat down next to Neville and Hermione and across from Harry and Ron who all congratulated me on getting into Gryffindor.

"How many houses did it think you would fit into?" Hermione asked me after the feast began.

"Two," I lied not wanting to draw any attention to myself.

"Wow, you must have had a hard time choosing," Ron said as he piled food onto his plate. "You had that thing on you head for a while."

"A hatstall," I muttered under my breathe.

"What?" Hermione asked me.

"Nothing," I said, as I began to pile food onto my plate. If there was one thing I learned in the short time I had spent in that god awful orphanage, it was that food was absolutely precious. At dinner it was every man for themselves and I had to learn to grab food quickly, but here it was more relaxed and I felt at ease.

The feast ended and I followed the rest of the third year Gryffindor's up an unbelievable amount of stairs to Gryffindor Tower, where I got my first glimpse of the Fat Lady.

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy Weasley called from behind us. "The New password is 'Fortuna Major'".

"Oh no," said Neville. From what I remembered he always had trouble with remembering the passwords.

"Why the 'oh no'?" I asked him as we both walked into the common room.

"Oh... it's nothing," he said shyly. "It's j-just that I've always had trouble remembering the passwords."

"Really? Well I happen to have an excellent memory so I'll make you a deal. If you help me navigate this enormous castle whenever possible then I'll give you the passwords whenever you need them," I offered.

"R-really?" Neville asked seeming so, shocked.

"Of course. So do we have a deal?" I asked him, extending my had for him to shake, which he took very quickly.

* * *

I went down to breakfast with Neville showing me the way. He was a pretty nice kid, just really shy and insecure, but I just had to break that shell and he'd be that bad ass that he was in no time.

"Third year schedules," Neville said as he handed me one with my name on it.

"So what'd you take for your extra classes?" Neville asked me.

"Oh I took Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures, you?" I asked him.

"Divination and care of magical creatures," he said.

"Then I'll see you in Transfiguration," I said as I finished my breakfast and we both got up. "Have a good class."

"Y-yeah you too."

As we got to the stair case I saw Hermione walking with Harry and Ron to divination. They looked over to me and I waved hi to them which they did the same.

After asking a few painting and a random professor I made it into the Arithmancy classroom with a few minutes to spare. There was however only one desk in the back with two available seats.

I sat down and began taking out my parchment and textbook while Professor Vector set up the board with several different equations.

Just as I was getting used to the idea of getting my own desk the chair next to me got pulled out. I looked over and saw Hermione breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon. She slammed her books on the desk and slumped into the chair.

"Hey there," I said. "So I thought you had divination with Harry, Ron, and Neville."

"What made you think that?" She asked me as she caught her breathe.

"Well it could have been the fact that you were walking with them to divination and you also have your divination book in your hand." I said pointing at the book she was holding.

"Oh well, I was just walking with them and Ron asked to hold this and I guess I just forgot to give it back," she told me as she put the book away and took out her Arithmancy book.

The lesson was actually basic math. I guess it was to refresh people's minds before we really got going.

Professor Vector told us that for homework we had to read a chapter in the book and write a foot long essay about it.

As we got ready to leave Hermione hoisted her book bag onto the table with a loud BANG. I looked over and saw that it had all ten of her course books.

"Oh my God," I said. "Do you have an entire library in there?"

"No it's just my course books," Hermione said as she struggled to fit her Arithmancy book in her bag.

"Stop," I said as I snatched the book out of her hand. "Give me a few, I can't in good conscience, let you carry around all of those books by yourself. So give me half, ones you don't need immediately."

Hermione looked at me reluctantly but I could tell that her shoulders already hurt from carrying around all those books. She reached inside her bag and pulled out her divination, muggle studies and a defense book.

"Good now let's get going I don't wanna be late for my first Transfiguration class," I said as we made our way to McGonagall's classroom.

* * *

I had taken the seat next to Neville in Transfiguration. McGonagall was giving us an overview on Animagi. What I didn't expect, or remember, was when she turned into her cat form. I started clapping slowly but drew eyes from most of the class who were silent

"What's their problem," I said as I looked over to Neville, who looked a bit scared. "What's wrong Neville, you ok?"

He turned to answer me but was interrupted by McGonagall.

"Really, what has got in you all today?" She said as she turned herself back into a human. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from the entire class."

Everyone's heads turned toward Harry but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.

"Please Professor, we've just had our first divination class, and we were reading tea leaves, and-"

"Ah, of course," Professor McGonagall said, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me which of you will be dying this year?"

Every one stared at her, while I held back a bit of laughter. This was one of my favorite parts in the third book.

"Me," Harry said finally.

"I see," McGonagall said, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "They you should know Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney had predicted the death of a student since she arrived at this school. None of them had died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-"

McGonagall stopped and composed herself, and told us that divination was a very imprecise branch of magic then turned and addressed Harry.

"You look in excellent health Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Hermione and I seemed to be the only ones to find this funny while others began whispering about whether any of the other predictions were accurate.

Anyway the class ended and Neville and I walked with Harry Hermione and Ron back to the Great Hall for lunch.

Throughout lunch the trio talked about whether the Grim was real and Harry admitted that he had seen a big black dig recently.

The argument heated up when Ron accused Hermione of not liking the class simply because she was bad at it.

Before she left Hermione said that divination was complete rubbish compared to Arithmancy.

"What's she talking about," Ron asked Harry Neville and me. "She hasn't had Arithmancy class yet. Has she?"

This seemed to be more directed to me since I was the only one to have Arithmancy that he knew.

"I didn't see her in Arithmancy," I lied.

"Then why is she acting like she's already been in that class then?"

"Can't say that I know."

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures was next on the list so after lunch Neville and I made our way outside of the castle. The meet up was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was waiting for us at the door of his hut with his dog Fang next to him.

"C'mon, now get a move I!" He called as we got closer. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

The class all followed Hagrid and I was very excited. Hippogriffs I was going to get to see a Hippogriff!

We stopped walking and found ourselves outside an empty paddock.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" Hagrid called. "That's it- make sure you can see- now firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Eh?" Hagrid said looking over to Malfoy.

"How do we open our books?"

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

I felt bad for him and raised my hand. "I have," I declared, drawing the attention of most of the class.

"How could you have possibly opened these stupid things?" Malfoy demanded.

I'll admit with Crabbe and Goyle behind him, Malfoy could sound very intimidating.

"I-I just s-stroked the spine," I said, stumbling over my words.

"How'd you think of that?" Harry asked from behind me.

"I-I just that umm, that they looked alive, so I just thought that maybe petting them would calm 'em down," I told the class thinking that I must have looked really weird.

"Well done," I heard Hagrid say proudly. "Well done, five points ter Gryffindor fer... problem solvin'"

I grinned a bit as I earned my first points. Neville patted me on the shoulder in congratulations.

Hagrid went to go get Buckbeak leaving the class to talk amongst themselves. I asked Neville about what his favorite subject in school was and he told me that it was by far Herbology. I told him that so far it was Care if Magical Creatures but that I was looking forward to defense.

"Whoa," Neville exclaimed suddenly as he stepped back a few feat.

I turned around and to my great joy, saw my first Hippogriff.

"Beau'iful, aren' they?" Hagrid asked happily. "So if yeh wan' ter com a bit nearer-"

No one moved forward other than Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me.

Hagrid explained that Hippogriffs got offended easily and that if we ever did then it might have been the last thing we ever did.

"Right who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class back away out of fear but, I moved forward knowing that Buckbeak wouldn't hurt me as long as I didn't offend him.

"Ah very good! Now come on over here..." Hagrid trailed off since he didn't know what to call me.

"Lovage, sir, Daniel Lovage," I said as I hopped over the paddock fence.

"Good man! Right then- let's see how yeh get in with Buckbeak.

I walked slowly to Buckbeak, making sure to keep eye contact.

"Alrigh' now bow," Hagrid instructed me.

"I bowed as low as I could and looked up to Buckbeak. He stared at me for a minute and despite Hagrids warnings to back away, Buckbeak returned the bow.

"Well done, Daniel!" Hagrid said ecstatically. "Right- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

I walked to the Hippogriff with barley any fear now and patted Buckbeak several times, causing the Hippogriff to close his eyes lazily, as though he was enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, except for Malfoy and his friends, who looked rather disappointed.

"I reckon he might let yeh ride him!" Hagrid said.

Hagrid showed me how to mount him and told me not to pull any feathers since Buckbeak wouldn't like that.

As soon as I mounted Buckbeak, the Hippogriffs wings flapped open. I quickly wrapped my hands around Buckbeak's neck before we were soaring upwards.

Now flying on Buckbeak, as amazing as it was, did have a few draw backs. Mainly the lack of places to hang on, but other than that I enjoyed every second.

When Buckbeak landed I got off and patted his beak one last time.

"Good work Daniel!" Hagrid roared as everyone, except the Slytherins, cheered.

The rest of the class soon had Hippogriffs bowing to them, except for Neville, who I had to help but in the end his Hippogriff bowed to him.

However Malfoy and his goons eventually ruined it. Malfoy got his arm cut and had to be rushed to the Hospital Wing.

"They should fire him right away!" Pansy Parkinson shouted

"It was Malfoy's fault," I told her. "If he hadn't insulted Buckbeak then he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Pansy simply ignored me and went to go see Malfoy while the rest of us went to our common rooms.

I was tired from my first day so I went upstairs immediately and began working on my homework. I felt good. Things here at Hogwarts were actually pretty nice. Despite the fact that everyone thought that Sirius was a mass murderer and a traitor.

I finished half my homework and began reading my potions book since I had that tomorrow and didn't exactly want Snape to start bullying me.

After a while I laid down and went to bed, eager to get on with my own story.

* * *

Well here we are, the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review, let me know what yoiu guys thinka. Also would you guys like some different POV's or just Daniels? let me know ~Pacco1


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

AN: Heyo! How are you guys I hope it is well. Here is chapter three of Bookworms and I'm not to sure how I did this chapter. I feel like I could have done better but I really wanted you guys to get another chapter so here we are. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it!

-Daniel-

So far the week had been good. Actually it had been fantastic, if not for Malfoy messing up Care of Magical Creatures, then I would have had a perfect week.

Right now I was in Arithmancy swapping stories with Hermione about the muggle world.

"So then Roman hides what's left of her ring under the carpet just in time," I told her making her laugh.

"Did she ever find it?" Hermione asked me as she finished another problem, one behind me thank you very much.

"Unfortunately yes, my god I'll never forget the whipping Mrs. Brown gave us. But the worst part is that when she went to go see if she could get it repaired, they told her it was a fake," I said wrapping up an actual story that I changed a bit to fit my orphans background.

"Her husband got her a fake wedding ring?" Hermione asked a bit too loudly.

"Yeah. Damn thing wasn't worth anything, and I get the hell beat out of me for it," I said with a small smile.

"How old were you when this happened?"

"Mr. Lovage, Ms. Granger if you could keep it down," Professor Vector said from the front of the class.

"Sorry Professor," I apologized before turning back to face Hermione. "Anyway what about you anything interesting?"

"No, not really," Hermione told me a bit sheepishly. "The most interesting things to ever happen to me only happened when I found out I was a witch."

"We'll then come on, tell me," I encouraged her.

"Surely you've heard the rumors by now," she asked me.

"Never have put much stock in rumors," I told her. "Now come on tell a story of a wild adventure you went on."

And so she did. She told me about her first year and how she ,Harry and Ron had stopped Quirrle from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone.

"So three eleven year olds managed to bypass all of those traps?" I asked in fake disbelief.

"Shocking isn't it?"

"I'm just surprised that they hid that thing in a school full of children."

Class ended shortly after that and we both went to potions that day instead of transfiguration.

"So what can you tell me about Professor Snape," I asked Hermione.

"He tends to favor his own house and will take points away for nothing, but despite all that he is very gifted with Potions," Hermione told me.

We kept walking and eventually caught sight of Harry and Ron. When they saw Hermione the looked confused and walked right up to us.

"Where'd you go?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked innocently.

"On minute your next to us the next your gone!" Ron told her.

"Well Ronald if you two would have noticed I dropped my bag and my books fell out. Daniel was walking by and he helped me pick them up?" Hermione told them, making it seem like they were the ones at fault.

It was obvious that Ron and Harry didn't buy it, but they didn't question it and kept walking.

I looked at Hermione and shot her a 'Were going to talk later' look.

When we got to potions I separated from the trio and walked over to Neville who was already there setting up.

"Hey Nev. How it's going," I asked him as I began setting up next to him.

"Alright, I, just... I've never really been good at potions," he told me.

"Ah how bad can it be Nev," I asked as Snape entered the classroom.

* * *

Wow ok potions can be pretty bad with Snape at the head of the classroom. However Neville's Potion turned out a decent color since I was whispering him instructions that Rowena was telling me, turns out she was excellent in potions.

Mine came out pretty well, I had to get some steps wrong so that no one got suspicious of my vast knowledge.

Neville and I left Potions and made our way to Defense.

As we climbed the steps to the entrance hall I saw Hermione struggling with her bag yet again. I rushed up and grabbed her bag before it could rip another seam.

"Hand over the ones that you've already been too," I told her.

Hermione looked at me reluctantly but reached into her bag and pulled out several books and handed them to me.

"Thank you," I said as I slipped the books into my bag.

"Thanks," she said as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't mention it," I said with a small smile.

* * *

When we got to Lupins, who told us that we were going to have a practical lesson which excited everyone, even me knowing that we were going up against our worst fears.

"Now then," Lupin said as we all stood in front of the wardrobe that contained the Boggart. "There is a Boggart in there. Boggarts like Dark and enclosed spaces..." Lupin went on to explain where Boggarts lurked and why we were here.

"What is a Boggart?" He asked the class. My and Hermione's hands shot up at the same time. "Ms. Granger."

Hermione shot me a quick smirk of victory, not in a mean way, and then answered.

"It's a shape shifter sir. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Lupin said and then told us that he was going to let it out. "But we have a distinct advantage over the Boggart. Have you spotted it?" He asked the class in General again. I raised my hand, as did Hermione, but Lupin picked Harry.

"Am I invisible," I whispered to Neville, who was shaking in fear at the thought of facing his biggest fear. "Hey Nev, don't worry, just remember, I have your back."

Neville looked over to me and nodded his head, gaining some confidence, or enough to get him to stop shaking.

"Now Neville come here," Lupin asked. Neville walked up and they talked briefly.

When Neville was ready Lupin opened the wardrobe that the Boggart was in and out came... me?

The class's attention shifted from the me in front of Neville to the real me.

"Why is Neville scared of you?" Hermione asked me quietly, to which I shook my head in confusion.

Then Boggart me begins to speak.

"My god, look at you," I say in a very nasty voice. "Weak, fat, and pathetic, do you really think that I actually like you? Please! You. Are. Nothing. To. Me."

Ok Boggart me is a dick, and if Neville doesn't use Riddikulus right about now, I'm going to kill myself... never thought I'd say that in this context.

"R-Riddikulus," Neville shouted.

Boggart me immediately was dressed in his grandmas clothes, which was hilarious! Everyone broke out into laughter while the Boggart became confused.

Neville backed away from the Boggart and into the class.

"Hey Neville," I said as I walked up to him. "That will never happen. Alright, once I make a friend, I make a friend for life. Like it or not you're stuck with me."

Neville looked at me and cracked a small smile. "Thanks," he said quietly.

Lupin began calling people up to face the Boggart one at a time and, this had to be one of my favorite Hogwarts lessons to date.

I turned into a mummy, a mummy turned into a banshee, which is actually pretty scary, which turned into ten different things.

Before Ron got called up Lupin called me to the front. 'Of course now I'm not invisible!'

I stood in front of the Boggart and as its morphing time seemed to slow.

What am I afraid of? Will it be Voldemort? Bellatrix? And army of Dementors? What am I scared of?

Time speeds back up, as I see... Dumbledore, and the rest of the Professors.

Like with Boggart me I'm confused, until they begin speaking.

"You have been expelled from Hogwarts Mr. Lovage," Dumbledore said harshly.

"And unfortunately we cannot afford take the risk of you spreading word of the Wizarding World," McGonagall said.

"Therefore, you shall be obliviated. All knowledge of the Wizarding World shall be stripped, and you will return to the Muggle World," Snape finished.

Ah, so that is my biggest fear. I guess that makes sense. Being forced back into the Muggle world. Forgetting that this world ever existed. Yeah... that's pretty scary.

"Riddikulus," I shouted.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape began river dancing.

I backed up as Lupin called Ron up, and didn't even react as my fear became a six foot tall spider.

"You okay," Neville asked me as Hermione walked over.

"Of course," I said with a smile, "there's worse fears than that."

When class ended with the Boggart being defeated Lupin assigned us a summary on Chapter one.

Mostly everyone was excited about Lupins lesson except for Harry since he didn't get to face his Boggart.

* * *

I was coming back to the common room, after a session of review for the past years that I missed with McGonagall, and found that it was mostly empty other than Hermione who was, of course, sitting at a table reading a large book on muggle studies. I walked over and sat next her.

"So, imagine my surprise when I'm walking with one of my best friends, and suddenly we come up on two of her best friends, and they ask her where she went after divination. Now, I'm no expert in magic, but it seems to me that my friend, is somehow managing to be in several different places at once." I turned and looked at her. "The only question is, how?"

Hermione didn't look up at me for a bit. She was probably just hoping that if she didn't say anything then I would just go away. But I wasn't going anywhere. I would get her to confess.

She finally looked up and met my eyes. "I'll tell you but... not here. Not right now, I can't risk anyone finding out," she said as she looked around the common room.

"Tomorrow night then," I said as I leaned to whisper," Meet me on the sevenths floor by the painting with the Trolls leaning ballet, an hour before curfew."

She seemed confused but nodded, before going back to reading.

"I'll see you later then," I said as I got up. "Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

The next day I was talking with Neville about Hogsmead in front of Transfiguration when I heard Lavender Brown crying rather loudly. Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Dean and Seamus, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter Lavender?" Hermione asked very anxiously.

"She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"I should have known!" Lavender shouted dramatically. "You know what today is? The sixteenth of October! 'The thing that your dreading, it will happen the Sixteenth of October! Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The class has now gathered around Lavender now, trying to calm her down and showing her sympathy. Hermione however had other plans.

"Was Binky an old rabbit?" She asked cautiously.

"N-no!" Lavender sobbed. "H-he was only a baby!"

"But then, why would you dread him dying?" Hermione asked, earning a glare from Parvati.  
She was about to continue but I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head.

"I wouldn't try," I whispered. "People tend to hear what they want."

"I just don't understand, Binky didn't even die today. Lavender just got the news," she whispered a bit loudly, allowing Lavender and Ron to hear.

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," Ron said loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter much."

Hermione shot a glare at Ron, but before they could begin arguing McGonagall opened the classroom door.

I walked in with Neville and we made our way to our table. I just set my bag on the table, when Hermione's bag slammed into the spot next to mine. I looked up and saw that she was still glaring at Ron before she reached into her bag and pulled out her Transfiguration book. I looked over to Neville who shrugged.

"Guess I'll find another table," he said as he went to a table in the back.

"What's with the glaring at Ron?" I asked. "I mean I know that what he said is the cause of it, but sitting next to me on the other side of the room, that suggests something more going on."

"He keeps getting mad at Crookshanks for going after Scabbers," she said as she got her quill and parchment out of her bag.

"Well I'm not very good at settling arguments, in fact I'm actually really good at starting them, but whenever I'm in one, I just think about it from the other persons point of view," I told her. "Let's say that I had a dog, and he kept attacking Crookshanks, you'd be mad right?"

Hermione didn't mover for a few seconds but eventually nodded her head.

"Exactly, so just talk to him and find a solution," I said.

"You're wrong," Hermione said, making me turn to look at her. "About settling arguments. You just helped me settle mine."

"One out of many doesn't make me good," I said. "Now let's learn some Transfiguration."

* * *

As the lesson came to an end McGonagall reminded us that Hogsmeade was coming up and that everyone needed to hand in their forms.

"Are you going?" Hermione asked me.

"To Hogsmeade?" She nodded. "No I am not. None of the caretakers would sign my permission slip, so I'm stuck here for Hogsmeade."

"You could ask McGonagall to sign it for you," Hermione suggested.

"I don't think that would work, she seems like a real stickler for the rules," I said.

"Good point."

* * *

I had a bit before I had to go to McGonagall for my catch up lessons so Neville was showing me around the castle. He had showed me routes to certain classes that I somehow hadn't even soon.

But as we rounded a corner I felt sown one bump into me. I was stumbled back a bit and heard the girl that had bumped into me yell in surprise as she fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said as I walked over and offered her my hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm alright," she said as she took my hand. "Though I think the Nargles might have been behind this."

Wait... Nargles? I looked at the girl and saw that she had blonde hair, a butterbeer cork necklace, and was wearing a bunch of weird and clashing colors. I think I just met Luna Lovegood.

"Well, anyway, Nargles or not, in sorry for running into you," I apologized.

"What's a Nargle," Neville whispered to me.

"You're the pureblood, I'm new here," I told him.

"They're sprites that have a tendency to steal your things," Luna spoke up.

"Ah well there we go. I'm Daniel by the way, Daniel Lovage," I introduced myself and held my hand out for her to shake.

She took my hand, with a surprisingly strong grip.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lovage, I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Well it a pleasure to meet you Luna. And may I introduce my good friend Neville Longbottom."

"Hi," Neville muttered shyly.

"Oh you shouldn't talk that low Neville, it could attract Tongue Tiggers!" Luna exclaimed.

"W-what?" Neville asked, giving Luna the opportunity to launch into a very long lecture about Tongue Tiggers and his to be prepared in case they find you.

And so began the beautiful friendship, of a trio that had yet to be named. Maybe Purple?

* * *

-Hermione-

"So Hermione will you be able to help me with my Potions essay tonight?" asked Ron, hopeful that I would be able to help him.

"Sorry Ron, but I've got to meet Daniel tonight," I told him.

"For what?" Ron demanded.

"Well if you must know Ronald, he and I are working on an Arithmancy project together," I was actually very surprised at how easily the lie came out. In fact I had become rather use to lying since this year began, comes with using a time turner.

"A project already for that class?" Ron asked loudly. "And you actually like that class?"

"It's very interesting," I said rather defensively.

"Whatever," Ron said as he and Harry entered the common room.

I spotted Daniel and Neville sitting off in a corner of the common room playing Wizard Chess and by the looks of it Neville was winning.

"Bishop to F3," Daniel ordered. The bishop moved and took one of Neville's Knights.

"Thanks for that," Neville said. "Rook to H8, and I believe that's checkmate."

"How are you so good?" Daniel demanded. "Back home I use to wipe the floor with everyone."

"Gran made me learn how to play."

"The one with the vulture hat?" Daniel asked remembering what Neville made him look like in DADA.

"Yeah, she told me how my dad used to know how to play and that he was amazing, so she made me learn."

"Well it looks like it paid off Nev," Daniel said as he looked up and spotted me near the table. "But unfortunately I have a prior engagement so the rematch will have to be later."

"Alright, see ya'," Neville said as he started packing up the board.

"Hello Hermione," Daniel said as he walked up to me.

"Hello so are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yes I am," he said with a cheerful smile. "Let's go."

We walked to the portrait that he told me about and we stood in front of a large wall.

"Here it is," he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Right here."

"Where?" I demanded.

"Close your eyes and believe," he said.

Hoping that he wasn't in on a prank with the twins I closed my eyes.

I heard Daniel walk off and I think he was pacing? Why on Earth would he do that?

"Alright open 'em."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw- Oh my Goodness!

"Where'd that come from?!" I asked loudly as there was now a large door in front of us on the wall that was just a moment ago bare.

"I don't know, I was out last night and I started walking in circles and then bam! A door that has a map of the school." He said, very excited about finding the door. "Figured whatever it is you wanted to tell me could be said in this room."

He walked up to the door and opened it motioning for me to follow.

"I later read up on if there were any places like this in Hogwarts and I found only one place," I could tell that he was pausing there for dramatic effect. "Hermione welcome to the Room of Requirement."

* * *

Well there it is. Like I said I hope that you guys enjoyed it but remember this one was kinds rushed and I am sorry. Anyway let me know what you guys think and I'll see all of you later! ~Pacco1


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys so I only got a short chapter for you guys since I'm on vacation. Hope you enjoy. Also sorry if the spacing isn't very good, I typed this on my phone.  
-Daniel-  
"W-WHAT?!" Hermione screeched as she looked around the room. I had purposely made the room with large rows of books. "H-how did you manage to find this place?!"  
"It was really quite simple," I said as I walked past her and pulled out a chair for her. "I simply just, got lost."  
"What does that have to do with finding a room that's been lost for centuries?!"  
"A wise man once said, 'You have to be lost to find places that can't be found.'" I said with a smug smile. Man I was enjoying this. "But anyway, you were going to tell me how you've been managing to be in multiple classes at once."  
"R-right," Hermione said as she sat down, eyeing the bookshelves.  
Hermione then explained how she had gotten permission to use a Time Turner. How she was now taking every subject that Hogwarts.  
"Every subject?" I asked slowly.  
"Yes."  
"As in everything offered?"  
"Yes."  
"... Even Muggle Studies?" I asked trying to hold off a bit of laughter.  
"How's that funny?" Hermione asked with a small glare.  
"No it's not. I mean why shouldn't you learn about muggles? I mean neither of us know anything about them," I said as a I let out a few chuckles.  
"Oh shut up," she muttered.  
"Ok sorry, but you do realize that the last person to take every class went mad and jumped off the Astronomy Tower?"  
"Really?!"  
"Of course not," I said as I let out a roar of laughter and Hermione glared at me. "Now what do you say I give you the grand tour?"  
I~  
Hermione had been delighted with how the room could give her any book she could want but was slightly disappointed that she couldn't take it with her since the room wouldn't let her.  
"Why won't the room let us take the books with us?"  
"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with it being tied down to the rooms magic so when we leave everything disappears so that would make the book disappear too," I told her.  
"How do you know so much about all of this," she asked me.  
"It's just a guess," I lied. "I mean if you go through through the basics if Transfiguration then it's easy to come to the conclusion of how the room works."  
Hermione didn't seem fully satisfied by my answer but seemed to accept it nonetheless.  
I~  
It was Halloween now and I was sitting with Neville and Luna at the Gryffindor table. Neville was telling us that he would bring us back all the candy from Honeydukes that he could, and that he would be back as soon as he could..  
"Don't worry about it Nev. Take your time. Just make sure that you get me some sugar quills," I said as I gave him a few Silver Sickles. That's one thing that Ron and I have in common. Unless it's a gift or an emergency then I don't like people  
paying for my stuff.  
"I just feel bad for leaving you guys here," he told us.  
"Ah don't worry about it. Besides, if I went then who'd stay here and keep Luna company," I said as I wrapped an arm around her.  
"Thank you Daniel," Luna said with a small smile.  
"Alright then," Neville said as he stood up. "I'll see you then."  
"I suppose you will, unless a Blueberry Blinder finds you."  
"I guess I'll try to avoid them," Neville said sheepishly.  
Luna then broke out into a fit of giggles. "N-Neville don't be ridiculous! You can't avoid a Blueberry Blinder!"  
Neville left without another word with the rest of the students that we're going to Hogsmeade. I looked down the table and saw Harry sitting there by himself.  
"Harry!" I shouted over to him. He looked up and I waved him over.  
He walked over and sat down in front of Luna and me.  
"Hey, you're not going?" Harry asked me.  
"No, my guardians didn't sign the form," I told him.  
Harry nodded and looked to me left and at Luna. "Hi," he said a bit awkwardly.  
"Hello Harry Potter," Luna said as she stared at Harry for a but. "You seem to have quite a bit of Wackspurts in your head."  
"W-what?" Harry asked, completely confused by what she had just said. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Luna Lovegood."  
"She's Luna," I said a second after her with a smile.  
"Umm, n-nice to meet you."  
"Thank you Harry Potter, but I actually have to go get my book on magical creatures that is if we are still going to visit Hagrid?" She asked me.  
"Of course we are!"  
"Very well then goodbye," she said as she stood up and walked made her way for the exit of the Hall.  
"She's… interesting," Harry said as he watched her walk away.  
"Very," I agreed.  
"So…" Harry trailed off unsure of how to start a conversation with me.  
"So you grew up with muggles?" I asked.  
"Uhh, yes, I did my aunt, uncle, and their whale of a son," he told me.  
"What was that like?"  
"Well they're not the most tolerant people when it comes to magic," he said.  
"I understand. Well not really the magic intolerance, but more of the intolerance in general," I said but as I looked up he had a confused expression. "There's this man that I work for, and he's not a very well liked man in the community-"  
"Why?" Harry asked me.  
"Huh? Oh they think that he murdered three people but there was never any concrete evidence, anyway," Harry looked at me with a shocked expression," he is really a nice guy, sure rough around the edges and he had table manners that would  
make a troll feel disgusted, but really nice. So now that I work with him people tend to stay away from me, and look at me if I'm a murderer in training."  
"That must bother you," Harry said.  
"Not really."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean it doesn't bother me."  
Harry looked at me like I was crazy. "Why doesn't it bother you?"  
"Well to quote a very wise man, 'Let them see that their words can hurt you'll never be free of the mockery. If they want to give you a name, take it. Make it your own. Then they can't hurt you with it anymore,' " I said. Thank you Tyrion Lannister.  
"Daniel," Luna voice said to my left making me jump in my seat. "Are you ready?"  
"Where the hell did you come from?" I asked, completely shocked at how she managed to sneak up on me.  
"Are you ready?" she asked once more.  
"Well Harry it was nice talking to you, but I'm afraid that I must be off," I said as I got up and left to Hagrid's Hut with Luna in tow.  
I~  
Well Hagrid wasn't in a very talkative mood. Granted neither would I if my awesome Hippogriff was going to be executed, but he couldn't even see Luna.  
Anyway, Neville and the rest of the people that went to Hogsmeade came back and Neville had given Luna and I a rather large amount of sweets. I swear I just wanted to dig in right there but unfortunately we had to get to the Halloween feast.  
Luna sat with Neville and me again, which drew a few strange looks from my Housemates.  
But oh my God, was the food was delicious. And just the feeling of being in the Great Hall was amazing. Nearly Headless Nick did a reenactment of his almost beheading. Luna began telling tales of the expositions with her Father looking for different creatures.  
When the feast ended Luna went with her Housemates to her common room while Neville and I followed the rest of the Gryffindors. When we got there the staircase was completely jammed.  
"Why isn't anyone going in?" Harry asked.  
"Neville's probably forgot the password again," Ron said earning a smack in the back of the head from me. Dumbledore showed up quickly as did Peeves, who told Dumbledore that Sirius Black washere. Dumbledore then ordered us all to the Great  
Hall.  
When we arrived some of us gathered and began theorizing how he managed to get in. The theories ranged from apperating and using a portkey to other even dumber ideas.  
"Honestly," I heard Hermione sat. "Am I the only one that's read Hogwarts A History?"  
"Yes," everyone responded.  
"Hey!" I yelled at them. "I take offense to that."  
"Anyway, the castle has wards that keep people out and it's unplottable. And I highly doubt a disguise would fool the Dementors."  
"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking."  
I~  
The school talked about nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. And the theories just kept getting wilder. Hannah Abbott told everyone that Sirius could turn into a flowering shrub.  
And unfortunately we got our new portrait today.  
"Halt who goes there?!" Sir Cadogan demanded as I walked up to the portrait for the first time.  
"Deplorable Delinquents Destroyed by Do Gooders," I said as Neville and the other third years came up behind me.  
"Correct, and may I just say how amazing it is having a Champion of Ravenclaw in Gryffindor!" Cadogan shouted.  
"Wait what?"  
"What did he say?"  
"Did he say a Champion of Ravenclaw?"  
Confused murmurs broke out behind me as people tried to make sense of what Cadogan shouted.  
"W-What are you talking about Cadogan?" I growled at the painting.  
"What do you mean sir? The sorting hat told Professor Dumbledore that you were a Champion of Ravenclaw!"  
"Shut up Cadogan," I said to the Knight.  
"And of course several of the paintings in the Headmaster's office heard-"  
"CADOGAN!" I yelled finally managing to get the damn picture to shut up, but the damage had already been done.  
I~  
Ok guys here you are, hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to review and I'll see you guys next time. ~Pacco1 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

AN: Heyo! SorryI haven't updated in a while, I've just been busy with school. But don't worry I've not been idle. I've been hammering out a lot if the details of the story and I'm really excited to get writing! Anyway, sorry for any typos andenjoy!

* * *

 _Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!  
_ I thought as I paced in the Room of Requirement. _This wasn't supposed to happen! No one was supposed to know._

 _"Calm down."  
_ I heard Rowena's voice say in my mind. " _It was inevitable. Dumbledore already knew and would have revealed it to you and the Order eventually."_

 _What?!  
_ I mentally screamed. _Why? He shouldn't even care who I am yet!_

 _"Daniel calm down."  
_ Rowena ordered firmly. " _Yes you have been revealed sooner that you would have liked to have been, but it changes nothing. You are still my champion therefore you will act as such."_

 _Fine.  
_ I said, although still pissed off at Sir Cadogan.

"Daniel are you ok," Neville asked me.

I stopped pacing and shook my head. "No I'm not Nev. I thought that the hat was joking when he told me that I was the Champion of Ravenclaw but I guess that it was telling the truth." It was a weak excuse but it would work for now.

"But, what I don't get is why Ravenclaw would choose a muggleborn," Neville told me. "I-I'm not saying that you're a bad choice, but I just figured that a Pureblood would have been chosen."

I shook my head and resumed pacing. "I don't known Nev. It's weird, one day I'm getting ready for bed then the next instant I'm asleep talking to a witch."

"Tell me again what happened."

"I was in bed and the next thing I know I'm in a white version of King's Cross Station. I met a woman that called herself Rowena Ravenclaw. I thought that it was just a strange dream… but then the next day I get a visit from McGonagall who tells me I'm a wizard."

"Did you ever experience any accidental magic?"

 _"Did I?"  
_ I asked Rowena.

" _Yes, but not very often."_

"I did but it was only a few times and it was never anything special."

"Why do you think she chose you?" Neville asked.

"If I had to guess, I would say I was chosen in a one in a million draw," I told him as I finally sat down.

I rubbed my eyes in frustration and let out a long sigh.

"Well, why are we here then? I mean what's the worst that can happen out there?" Neville asked.

"I'm not one for attention Neville, and from what I've seen, rumors spread like a wildfire here."

"Good point."

"Why did the sorting hat even tell anyone? I thought everything we said was confidential," I said to both Nev and Rowena.

 _"It always is, but a Champion is always reported to the Headmaster_ ," Rowena told me.

' _That would have been nice to know_.'

"I'm not sure Daniel, the hat is supposed to keep everything a secret, I'm not sure why it didn't."

"I think Hogwarts a history might tell us." ' _It won't_.' "But it's just a guess."

We stayed in there for a few more minutes before I finally decided that it was time to face the music.

"Well Neville, time to get it over with," I said as we both made our way to the giant doors of the RoR.

We navigated through the corridors and managed to get to Gryffindor Tower in record time. I gave Cadogan the password and tuned out everything that he said.

The common room was lightly populated but when they saw me almost all of the conversation stopped. People began whispering and trying to subtly point at me. Trying being the keyword.

"Daniel." I heard Hermione shout over to me from the table she was at. She was sitting without Harry and Ron also, which really came as a surprise.

"Hey." I said as I walked over and sat down. "How's it going?"

"I should be asking you that." She told me.

"Why? Is it because Cadogan declared me a Champion of Ravenclaw?"

"Yes!"

"Oh well I'm fine. Really, just a little pissed that Cadogan told everyone."

"Did you know before he told you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes."

"Did you, I don't know, not think to tell us?!" She demanded.

"It never came up."

"How on earth would it have?"

"She's got you there." Neville said, obviously enjoying what was happening to me.

"Thanks Nev."

"I mean honestly! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

"Because I didn't believe it. I mean having a dream where some weirdly dressed," ( _Hey, these clothes were considered very nice in my time)_ "person comes and tells me that I'm her champion, I don't know it seemed far fetched."

"She called herself Rowena Ravenclaw right?" Neville asked me.

"Yeah."

"Then why would you have thought that she wasn't real when you heard about the houses?"

"I was hoping that it was just an incredible coincidence." I muttered before thumping my head on the wooden table.

"Are there any other secrets you want to share?" asked Hermione.

"Other than being from a different universe no." I said, joking and telling the truth at the same time.

* * *

Ah Defense Against the Dark Arts. One of my favorite classes. It was just a good thing that I had it after the shit show that happened to me yesterday.

I was sitting next to Neville near the front of the class when the doors bursted open and Snape speed walked to the front, his robes swishing behind him. Oh my god he's gonna say it!

As he reached the front he turned and said," Turn to page 394."

He said it! Yes! Ah this definitely makes up for yesterday!

We all began turning the pages of our books. Neville looked at me like I was crazy

since I was still grinning at the whole 'Turn to page 394' but I didn't really care.

Figuring that I'd save Hermione the actin from Snape I raised my hand.

"Mr. Lovage," Snape drawled.

"Sir I was wondering where Professor Lupin was."

"Your Professor Lupin was feeling to ill to teach today. Now if that is all,Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Seamus boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I ,Would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discussWerewolves," Snape told us.

"But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks —"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

Everyone who had not already done so scrambled to open their books.

"Now, which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except for mine and Hermione's hands had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape asked, ignoring our hands. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on —"

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," Snape said coolly. "Five points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. Ok Snape I actually like your character but that was uncalled for.

"You asked us a question and we know the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?" I say loudly, hoping that the hate in my voice is noticeable.

"Detention, Lovage." Snape said silkily. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang at last, Snape held us back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them byMonday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Lovage come see after dinner tonight for your detention."

"Yes sir," I mumbled before Neville and I stormed out of the door.

"Well, that was the most unpleasant lesson I've had so far," I said as Neville and I navigated the halls.

"Some of his potions lessons from the previous years have been pretty bad," Neville offered.

"I wonder why there's such a giant stick up his-"

"Hello Daniel, Neville," Luna said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there m'lady," I said with a grin. Luna had that effect. She could cheer you up no matter what. Well cheer you up, or creep you out, but mostly cheer. "Where have you been?"

"I just came from transfiguration. It was rather fun, though I wish that the class moved at a faster pace."

"You're that good?"

"Mainly at the practicals, but I've gotten very good marks on my theory. Where did you to come from?"

"Defense," Neville told her. "But it was Snape instead of Lupin."

"That sounds unpleasant."

"It was," I told her, "and I got a detention after dinner so that's not good either."

"Oh I have a detention with Snape as well," Luna said with a small smile.

"What'd you do?" Neville and I asked at the same time, both of us shocked that Luna had gotten a detention.

"I didn't have anything to put a flower that I had found in so I used one of my vials. He gave me a detention for misuse of supplies."

I let out a small laugh at the image that my mind had come up with.

"Well it looks like I'll be seeing you there then Luna."

"It appears so."

* * *

After dinner Luna and I went down to the dungeons for detention when Luna brought up a subject that I didn't wanna talk about.

"Are you Ravenclaws Champion?"

I groaned loudly. "Why does this keep coming up?!"

"From what I've heard it mainly came up last night, and people have only been talking behind your back."

"Good point."

"So are you?"

"Yes I am!" I said with a smile.

"Do you talk to her whenever you want to, or does she come to you at random times?"

' _Tell her I rarely come to you, but when I do it is in your dreams._ ' So I did.

"Interesting. What are your duties?"

'I really should have thought of these questions.'

' _Your duties are to defend and represent the castle when no other champions are present. When they are you simply represent Ravenclaw._ ' So I told Luna that.

"Amazing! Whenever you talk to her again can you ask her about Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks?"

' _Such lovely creatures_!' Rowena exclaimed.

' _Wait what?_ ' "Of course I'll ask her Luna. Now let's get to detention!"

* * *

Ok guys, three you are! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you next time! Remember to review! -Pacco1


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Quidditch. Such a fine sport. There was just some thing about watching it that made you want to scream and jump up in down in excitement. Some people did express it that way, like Dean, and some just cheered normally.

Either way, it was amazing to watch.

Take in the fact that it was raining, and it gets even better. People going left and write barley able to see. Lightning was in the clouds. It was so ama- Oh My God! I forgot about the Dementors!

I looked up and saw Harry was climbing after the snitch. Well this should be interesting.

It began to get colder and I got a dreadful feeling. Then I started seeing images.

 _It was me and I was in my car. The light turned green and I hit the gas slowly. When I was halfway across the intersection a truck slammed into me._

I was breathing heavier and I sat down in the stands.

 _The car rolled and the sound of glass shattering filled my ears. One spin, then another, then another._

My vision got unfocused and I felt nauseous.

 _"Oh my god someone call an ambulance!" I heard someone shout. I felt stinging in my arms and hot blood running down my face._

"Daniel are you alright?" I heard Hermione ask.

"Luna what's wrong?" Neville asked Luna who I noticed was shaking and had tears in her eyes.

 _Sirens, there were sirens. People were screaming and crying. I saw one of my friends standing next to me. He was holding my hand in a tight grip and telling me that it would be alright._

 _This was a flashback though, so I knew it wouldn't._

* * *

I woke up back in Kings Cross. Rowena was standing there as always.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"I thought I died instantly." I said bluntly.

"I know."

"Why did I see that? From what I remember it hit me and I died."

"You lived for an hour after it hit you. You died while in the care of muggle healers."

I scoffed and say on the floor. "I managed to hold on for an hour. Mom always did say I was stubborn."

"You aren't angry?"

"You sound surprised."

"I-I thought that you would be furious with me. I kept that hidden from you."

"You had a good reason. You didn't want me to remember the pain of almost getting crushed by a truck." I flashed her a smile.

"I'm sorry I did that but as you said, I did not want you to remember the pain or see..." she trailed off.

"It's ok Rowena, you did what you thought was right," I put my hand in her shoulder. "Honestly, its alright."

"Thank you," she whispered. "Now I believe that you'll be wanting to get back to the land of the living?"

"Yes that would be nice," I said with a grin. "So how do I get back?"

"This is your head, just tell yourself to wake up," she told me.

"That easy huh?" I let out a chuckle. "Well then I will see you later Rowena."

* * *

I was awake before I opens my eyes and felt a hand holding onto mine gently. I turned and saw that Luna and fallen asleep next to Neville and was currently holding my hand.

I sat up with a groan and noticed that my body was stiff and sore for some reason.

"Mr. Lovage, I see you're awake." Madam Pompfrey said as she came up to my bed and handed me a potion.

"Thank you," I said as I took the potion, which tasted horrible. "What happened?"

"You fainted at the match. A side effect of the Dementors. Mr. Potter went through the same thing."

"Well it's nice to know that I'm not the only one."

"Ms. Lovegood also collapsed but she recovered within a few minutes."

"Good." I looked down at Luna and smiled at her fondly. She always was one of my favorite characters. And now she was a very dear friend to me. "What time is it?"

"Around 5:00, dinner should be ready soon." She told me. "Now if you will excuse me I am needed somewhere else."

"Of course. And thank you."

I leaned down into my pillow and sighed. One hour. I survived a full hour after getting hit by a truck. Not to bad. Of course I did died, but still. An hours a start.

I was broken out of my musings by what felt like another truck hitting me.

"Daniel you're alright!" Luna's voice was muffled as her head was buried in my shoulder.

"Luna... I can't... breathe!" I said, but if anything she tightened her grip.

"I'm so glad you're ok! What happened?" She asked, letting me go and sitting up.

"I saw when I was younger. Yeah a few of the other kids ganged up on my and beat the living crap out of me. It uh... it wasn't the most pleasant thing to happen to me. So I guess my mind just shut down. " I am either getting really good, or really bad at lying.

"I almost fainted as well. I saw, my mum." She whispered.

I brought her into a hug. Luna had told me about her mom already. It truly was a terrible thing.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Lu."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. It was the Dementors. I wish they weren't here."

"On that we can agree. Now let's get out of here and get some dinner. Yeah?"

Luna nodded happily. And we were off.

* * *

Lupin was back. And I couldn't have been happier.

I had still done the essay. Even though it cost me two rolls of parchment. I had dropped a few hints that I knew that Lupin was a Werewolf. I wonder how he's gonna react to that.

When everyone realized that he was back, they wasted no time to start complaining about Snape.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves' two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly. He also gave a concerned look when he found out Snape taught us about werewolves. Probably because he knew that Snape wanted people to know.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind he wouldn't listen —"

"—two rolls of parchment!"

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of outrage on mostly everyone's faces.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."

"Oh no," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

"Same." I said. "Extra credit?"

I held up the rolled up essay hopefully.

"I suppose. Depending on how much you did and the quality of the work." He said to the class.

"Excellent!" I said with a grin.

We had a great lesson on Hinkypunks and the world had returned to balance.

"So Neville, I think that I might be able to sneak out of the castle on the next Hogsmead weekend." I said with a grin.

"How? I didn't think that there was another way out of the castle."

"Ok Neville first off of course there's another way out. In fact I would be disappointed if there wasn't one. I mean why build a giant castle and not include a huge amount of secret passages. I think it's in the fine print of building a castle."

"Was there a point?" He asked.

"Yes there was! I believe that I've found one of them."

' _I have to say, I don't like doing all the work and not getting any credit_.' Rowena said in my head.

"How?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you Neville."

We shared a laugh and kept walking. We'd told Luna that we'd meet her outside of the library. She had an exam for Transfiguration and Neville and I wanted to make sure she was prepared. What can I say. We're good friends.

"Excuse me Michael, but I need my wand." Was that Luna?

"Shut up Loony!"

Well son of a bitch. Looks like I'm hexing Michael Corner. And from the look in Neville's face I'm not the only one.

We rounded the corner and saw Corner holding Luna's wand above his head. Luna was looking up at it with the same clam look on her face.

But that wasn't gonna fly with me.

"Afternoon Corner!" I said as I swaggered up to him and his two friends. Wow the whole school is all divided into groups of three. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing that concerns you Lovage."

"No you see, it kinda does. I mean me being a Champion of Ravenclaw and all."

"Buying into your own press are you?" He lowered his arm but held Luna's wand in a tight grip.

"Not really. I'm just stating a fact. I _am_ a Champion of Ravenclaw; therefore everything and everyone involving Ravenclaw are my responsibility. So I ask again. What are you doing?"

Corner just shook his head and sneered at me. "Piss of Lovage."

"Give Luna back her wand." I told him. My voice dropping any lightheartedness that it might have had.

"Or what?!" He brandished his wand as did his two other friends. I didn't remember their names but they weren't in my year.

I slip my own wand out of my sleeve and into my hand. Neville grabbed his as well.

I gave him a predatory smile. "Well things will have to get a bit... violent."

"There's three of us, and one of you." He said arrogantly.

"Should make things interesting."

We stared each other down. It was pretty exciting if I do say so myself. Two fights. I'd only been in two fights my entire life. One I lost, the other I had won.

But now with magic. Plus magic that was more advanced than what we were learning. I was pretty confident.

"Make a move Corner." I whispered.

And he did.

* * *

AN: So there it is. Sorry if it sucked. But I promise that future chapters will be better! Anyway don't forget to review! ~Pacco1


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

-Daniel-

The first thing I realized when Michael sent his first spell toward me? Well I would have to say that it was, ' _Wow he is a very crappy duelist.'_

My second thought? Don't underestimate this guy. It was more Rowena telling me that, but I still followed that line of thought.

He had sent a sloppy _Rictusempra_ at me which I had managed to dodge quite easily. Neville fired off a petrifying curse which hit one of Corner's cronies square in the chest.

"Nice one Neville!" I shouted as I sent an _Impedimenta_ at Corner which he narrowly dodged.

" _Flipendo_!" I heard Corner shout. I ducked and avoided the spell and sent a wordless stunner.

Looking back, I probably shouldn't have done that. Mainly because we were third years and that wasn't a spell that third years were supposed to know. Thankfully it was wordless and Corner managed to duck just in time. So I was safe from exposure of knowing more than the average third year.

I turned and saw One of Corners friends aiming his wand at Neville. I was just about to fire off a spell at him when a blur of black robes and blonde hair tackled the Ravenclaw boy to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" I heard Luna shout as she tried wrestling the boy's wand out of his hand.

"Nice job Luna!" I yelled as I managed to get him into a body bind.

We had him. Corner was now backed into a corner. Even Rowena found that a bit funny. But the boy still had his wand raised.

Now I'm not an unreasonable person. Scaring him is the best way to handle this in my opinion. I would have probably forced him to give Luna back her wand. Then make him apologize in front of the whole school. And then tell him that I would hurt him so badly that they wouldn't be able to identify the body, like any good friend. But things don't always go the way they're meant to.

Corner had a panicked look on his face. I took a step forward, my wand lowered, and prepared to demand that he give Luna's wand back. Then he says something that he really shouldn't have.

" _Reducto!_ " The white lighted spell shot out of his wand and went right past me.

I spun around quickly and saw the spell sail past Neville as well.

' _Oh no!'_

"Luna!" I shouted as the spell connected with her left leg

There was a sickening crack and Luna let out a loud cry of pain as she crumpled down to the floor.

Neville knelt down immediately and I turned to face Corner.

If he looked panicked before, he must've been pissing himself now. Actually he was. The front of his trousers had a slowly growing wet spot.

"Corner… if she wasn't hurt right now, you would be on the floor instead of her." Corner opened his mouth to say something. "Don't, speak! Just look scared and runaway."

He nodded as he went to his friends and released them from their body binds. When they were up the three of them got out of the corridor as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Daniel! Help me get her up!" I heard Neville say over Luna's pained sobs.

"On it!" I told him.

"Grab her right arm we'll each take a side." He told me as we both got into position.

"Luna," I said, trying to make my voice sound as gentle as possible. "We're gonna lift you up now, and I'm sorry but this is gonna hurt… a lot."

She nodded. "I know. Go ahead."

It broke my heart to hear her scream in pain. But once we had her up, we made sure that her leg was as steady as possible.

We walked as slowly as we could to the hospital wing. Each step was as slow as we could make it so that Luna's leg wouldn't hurt anymore than it already was. It took us thirty minutes, but we did it.

When we got there, Madam Pomfrey numbed Lunas leg and took her from us. She mended the bone quickly and gave Luna a potion to help her sleep. Pomfrey said that she wanted to keep Luna overnight for observation but overall she should be fine.

"Alright Nev, I'll take first watch, you go ahead and get something to eat," I said as he put Luna's bag on the ground next to mine.

"Want me to bring you anything?"

"If they have any of those little chicken wings and mashed potatoes could you bring me some? I'd ask for something for Luna, but Pomfrey said she would be out until tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll be back."

I sat down and took Luna's hand. It was funny. We were both in here just a week ago. Except I was the one in the bed, and Luna was in the chair.

"I'm sorry," I told her quietly, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have let you get hurt. But I promise you this, You won't get hurt under my watch again. I promise you that."

 _You care for her_. Rowena said in my head.

"Yeah, she was always one of my favorites."

 _She is a good friend_.

"Agreed. One of the best. When she was first introduced in the book, she was one of my instant favorites."

 _I can see why. She is kind, and very intelligent. She does the house of Ravenclaw proud, unlike that wretched boy Michael Corner!_

"Don't worry Rowena. He'll get his," I told her.

 _Good_.

-Hermione-

I still didn't understand how Harry managed to get lessons from Lupin on how to drive away Dementors, but considering their attraction to him I figured that it was a good idea.

Though Harry wasn't the only one to faint at the Quidditch. Daniel and Luna both fainted as well. From what I had learned they only bring out the worst memories that a person has. Of course everyone had bad memories. But what could make a person faint like that?

"There's Neville!" I heard ron say from my right. I looked up and sure enough, Neville was walking to the table. Shockingly, neither Daniel or Luna was with him. Considering how close the three had gotten, I was genuinely surprised at that.

"Neville!" I called out to him. He looked over and began making his way over.

"Hey everyone," He said to us with a smile. Ever since Daniel had become friends with Neville, he had been more confident and I noticed that he smiled more. Daniel seemed to be a good influence.

"Hey Nev," Ron said as he shoveled more food into his mouth, "Where's Daniel and Luna? You three are always together."

"Oh something Happened to Luna so she had to go to the hospital wing," Neville said grimly, "She's alright but Pomfrey wants to keep her overnight and Daniel offered to take the first shift."

"What happened?" I asked him. Daniel had introduced me to Luna when the two of them had quite literally run into me in the library.

I will admit, Luna is a bit… strange. And those animals that she's always rattling on about are completely ridiculous. But Daniel seems to like her so, I suppose I can put up with her.

"Corner hit her leg with a Redactor," He what? "Luna's leg was broken. She's alright now, but still…"

I nodded and we began to eat in silence. Neville had grabbed a spare bowl and began filling it with food then carefully wrapped it.

"Well I gotta go," he said as he stood up, "Daniel's sitting up with Luna and I told him that I'd bring him something to-"

"Mr. Longbottom, a word please!" McGonagall's voice cut him off.

"Umm, s-sure Professor," Neville stuttered.

"Not here, my office please."

"Oh well could I just-"

"Now Longbottom. I'm sorry but it really can't wait," she insisted.

"Oh uhh… Hermione! Can you take this to him?" He asked me. I didn't really have a chance to answer since he just set the bowl down and ran after McGonagall.

-Daniel-

I sat with her in ten minutes of comfortable silence, making patterns in the palm of her hand. She looked down at Luna. She looked so peaceful. Her breathing was steady, eyelids looked relaxed. She even looked like she was smiling.

But then I heard the door open. I looked up hoping to see Neville, but instead Hermione walked into the hall carrying a bowel.

"Hermione?" I asked. I did a mental check in my head to see if anything had happened to her at this point in the books but nothing came to mind.

She looked over to me and smiled. "Daniel!" She said as she walked toward me. "Neville said you'd be here. He had to talk to McGonagall so I brought you something to eat."

She handed me the bowl of chicken and potatoes as well as a fork.

"Why thank you m'lady," I said with a smile. "Want some?"

"Oh no I just came from dinner." She told me. I saw her glance down at Luna. "Neville told me what happened. Is she alright?"

I growled, "She'll be fine, but when I see Corner again, he's gonna wish he was never born."

I saw Hermione nodded at my words. "While I don't usually agree with such things, I believe that it is justified here. From what I've heard, before you got here Luna never had much in the way of friends."

"Yeah," I agreed, "She told me that it never bothered her before. But I'm still glad that I managed to bump into her. I never had many friends back home either."

That part was true. At home, as in my home universe, I never had a lot of friends. People were difficult to understand. But books and shows, now them, I could understand perfectly. And so I befriended my books, my movies, my T.V. shows. Learned all I could about the characters and the world's. And that was my life.

But here? Here I had friends. Friends that I had known for years, but never fully talked to. Friends that were always there when no one else was. Friends… just friends.

"-iel? Daniel?" Hermione's hand was waving in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, I… I blanked out for a second," I apologized.

Hermione just laughed. "I just asked how classes were for you?"

I shrugged, "Doing pretty good I guess. Nothing too challenging. How about you Ms. I'm taking every class the school offers?"

"Oh shut up." She thumped my shoulder playfully.

"Ok but Hermione, not to get onto this subject again but… Muggle Studies? Really? Muggle Studies? Why on Earth are you taking that? I get that you've probably never been around real life muggles before," she thumped my arm again, "but I mean, really?"

"It's interesting to see how they think of us," she defended.

"It depends on who you ask. From what I've heard, Ron's dad find us fascinating. And Others, like Malfoy, find us to be no better than apes. There! Muggle Studies in less than thirty seconds!"

She sighed and knelt her head. "I suppose you're right," she muttered.

"So are you saying you'll drop the class and save those shoulders of your some pain?"

She nodded wordlessly.

I felt a bit of satisfaction when she nodded. I guess I had won two fights that day.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I heard humming. No one ever hummed in the boys dormitory. Then again I never slept in a chair instead of a nice soft bed when the choice was available. So the conclusion, I wasn't in the dormitory.

I lifted my head and saw that Luna was quietly humming to herself with a smile on her face.

"Morning," I said whilst stretching.

She turned and looked at me, "Oh good morning Daniel."

"Pomfrey let me stay here?" I asked her. Pomfrey never let anyone stay.

"I asked if you could. I woke up earlier than expected and she said it was alright if you stayed." That was shocking on both accounts. Luna wasn't supposed to wake up till, well this morning. "Oh and Daniel can I ask you another question after this one?"

"Of course."

"What did you mean when you said that, ' _When I was first introduced in the book, I was one of your instant favorites_?'"

 _Shit_ , I'm not sure who said it first. Rowena, or me.

* * *

Here you are everyone! Hope you enjoyed that! I'm starting to get back into the swing of fan fiction so bear with me. Sorry for any typos and I'll see you next time! Don't forget to review! ~Pacco1


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

-Daniel-

"I don't really know what you mean Luna," I lied to her.

"It's alright Daniel. I'm just curious as to what you meant, I don't actually remember being in any books," she told me with a reassuring smile.

 _How does she know? She was asleep!_ Rowena was going into full panic mode in my head, and despite it being my head, it was still quite loud.

"Uhh, it was ummm… Wackspurts!" I said, more grateful for the name of the little creatures than ever. "Yeah they made my brain go all fuzzy! You knowhow it is!"

She tilted her head curiously, "I haven't told you about Wackspurts yet. Nargles, and Snorkacks I have, but not Wackspurts."

"Uhhhhh," _I got nothing Rowena._

 _I am unsure what to say as well._

"How's the leg?!" I blurted out, desperately for thetopic to change.

"Healed, where did you read about me?"

 _Should I tell her?_ I asked Rowena.

 _Do you think she'll be able to keep the secret?_ Rowena demanded.

 _Probably._

There was a long pause, both in my head and in real time. If it wasn't Luna I was talkingto the other person would have probably been scared off by my panicked look and the long conversational hiatus. But not Luna, never Luna.

 _It is your decision,_ Rowena said solemnly.

"Luna, can you keep a secret?" I asked her quietly.

"Of course," she smiled brightly, "We are friends after all."

I smiled. "OK, let's start from the beginning. Do you know what a Big Rig is?"

I~

-Dumbledore-

 _One year after the Sorting Ceremony was put into effect, the Four Founders of Hogwarts began selecting students to watch over the younger years, they are now known as Prefect. The Head Boy and Girl are both in charge of the Prefects and are always selected based on merit and academic performances. However it was not until after Salazar Slytherin had been forced from the school, that the three remaining founders created The Champions._

 _The selection process is unknown to all except the Champions. Much of their duties remain a mystery. However there is one thing that can be said with absolute certainty when one refers to the Champions. Above all else, they serve Hogwarts. Not the teachers, or even the Headmaster, only Hogwarts. Protection of the castle and students is their top priority._

I stopped reading there. It had been the only thing that I had read on the champions that had any real information, and even then it didn't provide much.

With nothing else worthwhile to read I groaned and closed the book.

It made no sense. There hadn't been a Champion in over a century. Why was one showing up now of all times.

Some wouldspeculate that a Champion would appear when they were most needed, but then again where was the Champion during Grindelwald, or the war that had happened not Fifteen years ago? Where was the Champion then?

I sighed heavily. It did no good to dwell on thepast. But it still raised the question. How can I use this boy? Ravenclaw did not have the dark history of Slytherin, but there still were many a Dark Witch and Wizard from that house. What would being that houses Champion mean for young Daniel Lovage?

I~

-Daniel-

"-so Frank told me that he'd hold my job until the summer came round again. After that McGonagall picked me up and brought me to Kings Cross. The rest is history," I finished my sotry with a nervous smile painted on my face. Throughout it Luna hadmanaged to keep a blank face, so I wasn't able to tell exactly what she was thinking. Hell, for all I knew she would simply get out of the bed and walk away in silent anger. At least that's what I hoped she did if she was mad. For all I knew she would hexme and then I'd be the one in the bed.

"What was it like?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked that she was asking me something like that instead of yelling, but then again, Luna so…

"What was it like in that world? Did the muggles fight that war even though Grindelwald never existed?'

Ok not expecting that, "Umm, yeah they did-"

"Oh and was I really one of your favorite characters?"

"Ummm, yeah you were-"

"Why?"

"I just liked how carefree and how you didn't really give a damn about what people said about you-"

"What did you do?"

What's with the questions, "I was in high school-"

"What's that?"

' _She's quite talkative,'_ Rowena said.

I ignored Rowena and told Luna what High school was and about my time there.

"What happened in the books?"

' _STOP!'_ Rowena shouted in my head making me wince and grab the temples of my head.

' _What's that about Rowena?'_

' _Don't tell her about anything in the books! If you do then you risk changing things that must happen!'_

' _I wasn't going to tell her much-'_

' _Even the smallest bit of information can cause the most drastic of changes!'_

That made me pause. ' _Wait can I change anything at all? Because I actually had some plans-'_

' _You can change what you wish as long as the others don't have knowledge of their futures._ '

' _This is getting too complicated,'_ I complained.

"Daniel?" Luna looked at me with a patient smile.

"Sorry Rowena's getting a bit talkative,"' _Hey!'_ "But I can't really tell you anything about what happened in the books. Just me being here changes a lotof stuff. If I just go telling everyone everything willy nilly then who knows what I'll screw up."

' _Can I tell her that she has a good future at least?'_

' _No.'_

' _But-'_

 _"Daniel Lovage, which out of us is the all seeing spirit?!'_

' _You are,'_ I admitted begrudgingly.

' _Exactly.'_

"It's quite alright Daniel. I understand. But just let me know when Nargles are going to take my things though. I'd rather not lose anything of importance," Luna said with a gentle smile.

"Don't worry Luna, I'll make sure that the Nargles stop bothering you."

"Good. Now, what is the name of the book we're currently in?"

I~

After answering almost all of Luna's questions,she said she would come up with more over the break, we found ourselves sitting in the Great Hall playing a game of Wizard's Chess waiting for the rest of the students to come back from Hogsmeade. Neville had gone and once again promised to bring us back as many sweets as he could.

"So what do you plan to do for the holiday?" Luna asked me as she moved her queen.

"Probably stay here," I told her, "Christmas at the orphanage was never really fun. Although sometimes we did get a nice pair of socks, only one of two holes in them. High quality."

Luna giggled, "No one else is here Daniel, you can tell me what Christmas was really like for you."

"Well in that case," I moved a rook and took her bishop, "My mom would make this roast and it was amazing! My family would break out a karaoke machine and we would sing seventies, eighties rock n' roll terribly."

"It sounds fun," Luna said as she maneuvered a knight and took a pawn, "My mum loved Christmas. It was her favorite time of year."

I squeezed her hand lightly. "Are you ok?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I miss her, but she always said, 'The things we lose have a wayof coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect. Also, checkmate."

I snapped my head to the board, sure enough, she had me in checkmate. "Well played Lovegood."

"And you as well Lovage."

I~

Well everyone had left. That is, mostly everyone. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stayed behind as well. I didn't really feel like going back to the orphanage. It was a very dreary place. I mean I know that orphanages aren't supposed to be all sunshine and daisies but I mean, the one I live in is just terrible. Something right out of a Tim Burton film.

But now it was Christmas morning. I planned on waking up a bit later than usual, since it was Christmas and I didn't have any presents. But I was woken up by Ron screaming, "Presents!" at Harry.

Since I woke up to that I rolled over and saw that Ron had already torn though half of the presents which I must say, s rather impressive. I myself was used to opening my presents at midnight with my cousins siblings and drunken uncles… ok bad line of thought, don't get sad.

"Another sweater from Mum... maroon again... see if you've got one." Ron said to Harry.

"Hello everyone," I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"'Morning," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

They all opened their presents and I felt a little pang of jealousy rung through me but pushed it aside. It wasn't their fault. I was the one that died.

"What's that?" Ron asked, pointing to a thin package.

I acted surprised when he opened the gift and revealed his Firebolt. Though I have to admit thatit is an impressive looking broom

"Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.

"Look and see if there's a card," said Harry. Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.

"Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"Well,"said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys. I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, "Who -?"

"I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been - Lupin!"

"What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself "Lupin? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."

"Who sent you that?" Hermione asked as she entered our room.

"No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

Hermione, as expected, didn't appear excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?" said Ron.

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean,this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it? It must've been really expensive. Well... who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.

"Come on," I spoke up, "Not like theirs a known serial killer on the loose… oh, wait."

"Who cares?" said Ron impatiently. "Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"Did I not just say that there was a serial killer loose?"

"I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly. They looked at each other and ignored her, I was just sitting in the back watching the whole thing go down.

They argued for a bit but eventually calmed down and we all went to Christmas feast.

"Why'd you stay Daniel?" Harry asked me as we went to the Hall.

"Orphanage is always a bit depressing this time of year. The little kids usually write letters to Santa asking for families and I don't think that I could watch that this year," I said just as we entered the Hall.

"Did you have any friends at the Orphanage?" Ron asked.

"A few when I was younger. When I started doing accidental magic they started calling me freak amongst other things, so I guess not anymore. Besides you guys, Neville, and Luna my list of friends is pretty short."

Dinner passed without to much ofa hassle, though Snape didn't get Neville's grandma's hat into his head since I was the boggart, and I have to say I was a bit disappointed. That doesn't mean that I hate Snape though. I actually like him quite a bit. I know most people say that he was unnecessarily mean to Harry and Neville, and while he was mean it was completely necessary.

Snape was a spy and if he had just been nice to Harry since the beginning then the junior Death Eaters would have reported it to mommy and daddy Death Eater and his cover would have been blown. Now did he have to go out of his way to completely torment them, no. Just my opinion.

Anyway, once we were done eating we all made our way back to the common room, though Hermione did stop to tell McGonagall about the Firebolts.

After sitting on the common room Hermione and McGonagall walked in. She picked up Harry's Firebolt and Hermione went to the corner and hid her face in a book.

"I am afraid I will to take these." said McGonagall.

"What? Why?" Harry and Ron yelled.

"It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -"

"Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free." Then she turned on her heels and left with our brooms.

"What did you go running to McGonagall for? Ron hissed Hermione. Hermione threw her book aside. Shewas still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.

"Because I thought - and Professor McGonagall agrees with me – that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"

Harry and Ron were obviously mad at her so they stormed off, leaving me and her alone in the common room.

"Well that was… I got nothing," I said.

"They probably hate me now," she said miserably.

"No just mad. I mean you did go behind their backs," I heldup my hand before she could retort, "You did have good intentions no arguing with that, but how you feel if I told someone about the time turner and you weren't aloud to use it anymore?"

She looked down at her lap, "I guess you're right. But I was just doing it because-"

"You thought that Sirius Black had sent it, and for all we know he did. But next time your friends have something mysterious, then don't raat them out. Help them however you can, but unless their possessed, don't rat them out."

She lookedat me and nodded.

"Good," I leaned back in my char, "Now then, up for a game of wizard chess? I heard that Ron was a master and I plan on beating him at some point." 

* * *

Heyo everyone! Here is the new chapter, obviously. Hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Also Iknow that my stance on Snape isn't very popular but I still thought that it should have been added. Anyway, don't  
forget to review and stay awesome! ~Pacco1


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

-Daniel-

"So, look, just remember that Luna doesn't trust everything she reads. And that she believes in a lot of stuff most people don't think is real," I told Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever heard of the Quibbler?"

Hermione laughed, "That rubbish magazine that talks about imaginary animals and conspiracy plots?"

She laughed for a few more seconds before she saw my worried face. "Yeah, her dad owns it, so don't, uh… don't do that. You know what, let's just avoid the Quibbler altogether!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "She actually believes it?"

"Well… yes, but, some of it does have a bit of evidence," _And I told you that the Snorckacks exist,_ "but please, just don't try and tell her that she's wrong. When it comes to thinking that their right, well she can be… well she can be a bit like you. Don't give me that look, it's a compliment."

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. That's a good sign, right?

I paced three times in front of the entrance to the room of requirement where both Luna and Neville would be waiting for me.

Ever since Hermione had ratted out Harry for getting the new broom she and I had begun to hang out more.

In my first life not many of my friends had my love of reading. But Hermione, she absolutely loved books. It was incredible.

We would often stay up talking about one of our favorite series, Lord of the Rings. She even read The Silmarillion.

Anyway, when school started back up Harry and Ron continued to give her the cold shoulder so I offered to introduce her to my friends.

Well, Neville was already her friends so I guess I should say, introduce her to my friend, singular.

"How did you meet Luna?"

I stopped pacing and the door appeared. "I literally ran into her. Or did she run into me? I don't know we bumped into each other."

I pushed the door open and allowed Hermione into the room.

Luna and Neville were already there and the room was in the form of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey guys!" I waved over to them. "Neville you remember Hermione, Luna, I do not believe you have met."

"Not while I was awake."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Long story." I said.

"I can sometimes hear things when I'm asleep." Luna told her.

"Oh well short story," I smiled.

"You can hear things when you're asleep?" Hermione asked and Luna replied by simply nodding. "But that's impossible!"

"Is it?" I asked, "I mean, if you had told me that not only does magic really exist, but that I'd be studying it a few months ago, I would have called you crazy."

"And it's not something that I can just do. The healers said that it was an after effect of the spell backlash," Luna supplied.

"What-"

"Anyway!" I cut Hermione off, "Who's up to see what this room can really do?"

* * *

"Are you ever going to tell them?" I asked Hermione as we both worked away at our ancient runes homework.

"Tell who what?" She asked, not even looking up from her parchment.

"Oh you know, the whole, I have a Time Turner to Ron and Harry, I mean they do deserve to know."

Her head whipped up, "Why? Why do _they_ of all people deserve to know?"

"Still mad that their mad at you, huh?"

She went back to her work. "Hey look I get it, but eventually you're gonna have to talk with them. I mean you're the one that told me that they were your first friends. And as honored as I am for being one of your friends, it isn't good to just drop others."

"I shouldn't have to apologize," she insisted.

"And you don't have to, but just try and talk to them. Or at least Harry, Ron seems like the kinda guy that'll yell at you for being within three feet of him."

* * *

-Dumbledore-

"Minerva may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course Albus," the Head of Gryffindor said as she stopped her walk, "How may I help you?"

"Well I was simply wondering how Daniel Lovage was, settling in. As you know it is hard for muggleborns to adjust to the Wizarding World, but to enter as late as he did," Albus paused, "well, I just want to make sure that he is alright."

"Of course Albus. He seems to be settling in well. He bought a copy of Hogwarts: A History at Diagon Alley and he seems to know more about the castle than anyone else."

"What about his studies? Is he keeping up?'

"He's excelling is more accurate. I was worried that he wouldn't be able to keep up, however he seems to be passing his classmates. I must confess, when we first found him, I was sure that he was going to struggle, but now…"

"Well perhaps his friends are helping him study."

"He does seem to be around Ms. Granger quite a lot. But I doubt she has the time to help him with his studies due to the fact that she is," McGonagall looked around, "Due to the time turner."

Dumbledore nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment. "And what do you make of all of this ' _Champion of Ravenclaw'_ business?"

McGonagall scoffed, "A Champion of Ravenclaw being sorted into Gryffindor? I highly doubt such a thing would happen. No if he were a Ravenclaw Champion he would have been placed in Ravenclaw Albus."

"Oh I agree Minerva, but humor me for a moment won't you. If he was a Champion, what exactly would that mean?"

* * *

-Daniel-

"I wrote them down!" Neville said as he dug into his bag, "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan.

"Cadogan we just want to get inside!" I groaned miserably.

We were both stuck outside of the Common room since I had forgotten to get the password and Neville had lost the list he had written down.

"Good evening, my fine young yeomen!" Cadogan said chirpily, Neville and I turned and saw Harry and Ron approaching, except Harry had his Firebolt in his hands.

"Hey guys you know the password? We forgot them and I really just want to go to bed at this point."

"Yeah sure," Harry said, "Oddsbodikins."

"What the hell is that?" I asked out loud, Neville just shrugged.

While everyone was fawning over Harry's new Firebolt Neville and I walked over to Hermione who seemed to be working furiously on a Muggle Studies Essay.

"Again with Muggle studies?" I laughed.

"I'm also working on runes," Hermione said defensively.

I looked at her essay again. It was titled " _Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity"_.

"How long does this need to be?" I asked her.

She mumbled her answer and I already knew that I wasn't going to like it.

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"One foot."

I gave her a critical eye. "Why are you doing this to yourself? It can't be healthy Hermione."

"Well that doesn't matter does it? I'm already in the class I need to finish it." She snatched the piece of parchment from my hand.

"Ok fine, at least let me help you with your Runes."

She looked at me apprehensively but gave me the homework. "Makes you feel any better I already did this so it'll be a breeze for me."

She smiled and went back her essay.

Harry and Ron both eventually came over and told Hermione that there was nothing wrong with the broom after all. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and said that there might have been.

Then things went to hell.

Ron went upstairs to check on Scabbers but when he got u there he let out a strangled yell. The whole common room went silent and everyone looked up to the stairs. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder, and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.

"Look!" he bellowed, striding over to our table. "Look! He began shaking the bed sheets in Hermione's face.

I grabbed the sheets, "Knock it off Ron."

"Why should I?! She's the one that let that bloody cat kill Scabbers!" Ron threw something onto Hermione's Muggle Studies essay.

Everyone looked down except me. I already knew it was cat hair.

* * *

Heyo! So here is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day and review! ~Pacco1


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Ok so Ron and Hermione were fighting again, and just when things were starting to look up. Man that really sucks. I can't believe I forgot that part of the book. I wonder if I've forgotten anything else important…. Nah I'll be fine. I hope. Oh God what if I die!

 _You won't,_ Rowena reassures me.

" _Oh and how can you be so certain?!"_

I heard her laugh, _Don't you trust me?_

" _Of course."_

 _Good, now believe me when I say that you won't die._

I smied and kept walking towards the Great Hall which was, from what I could hear, filled with excitement for the upcoming game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

This morning in the common room everyone was wearing their best and brightest pieces of Scarlet and Gold. The excitement for the game was in the air and I was ready!

* * *

We had won! I mean I knew we were going to, but still! It was so awesome!

Now everyone was having the time of their lives in the common room. Fred and George had snuck out to Hogsmeade and brought back a great amount of Butter Beer as well as a plethora of Honeydukes sweets. Everyone was having a great time

Well, not everyone.

"Hermione, I swear to God, you need to drop that class… and a few others," I told her. She was sitting in a corner reading a huge book titled _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles._

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Now if you don't mind I need to finish this book by monday and I still have four hundred and twenty-two pages left."

Harry walked over and managed to catch the last bit of the conversation.

"Come on, Hermione, come and have some food."Harry asid.

She scoffed, "Even if I wanted to, _he_ , doesn't want me to join in."

And Ron, being the master of timing, chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been _eaten,_ he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He uses to really like them-"

Hermione burst into tears and tucked the enormous book under her arm. Before she could make a dash for the girls dormitory I grabbed her arm.

"No you're coming with me," I said softly. I took the book from her arm and slowly lead her through the crowd. When I passed Ron I shoved the book into his arms, "Watch that for me, would you."

We walked away before he could say no.

Hermione cried the entire way to the Room of Requirement. Felt like I was half carrying half dragging her there. But we made it.

I had the room be small. It wasn't like we needed all of the space, There was a small brown couch that sat in front of a roaring fire which gave the room a noice warm feeling.

"Come on Hermione, let's get you comfy," I said as i led her to the couch. Her crying had subsided and she was just looking down at the ground.

She sat down on the couch and a table with a soft blanket materialized. " _Gotta love magic."_

I draped the blanket over her and took a seat.

"Are you ok?" Stupid question but I needed to say something.

She shook her head and just stared at the fire.

"If it makes you feel any better, he's an idiot. I mean I saw that rat, it wasn't gonna make it through the year. Hell Crookshanks probably put it out of it's misery," I looked at her and saw she had tears in her eyes, "Shit… uhhh, shouldn't have said that. But uhhh…"

"He's right," Hermione muttered, "It's all my fault."

"No it's not," I told her. "You didn't kill the rat."

"But Crookshanks did."

"So your cat acted like a cat, is that any shock? Look he's just being a hurt idiot right now, alright? Don't worry about it."

Hermione went back to being quiet and we both just sat there in silence.

I looked back over and saw that Hermione's eyes were beginning to droop every now and then. I checked my watch and saw that it was getting close tp twelve thirty. The party in the common room ended at about one so I gently nudged Hermione.

"We should get back," I told her.

She nodded and got off of the couch, very reluctantly, and we both made our way to the exit.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I shot out of bed, wand in hand, and cast a quick lumos spell.

"What's going on?" I heard Seamus ask from the other side of the room.

Ron sat up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, and a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't just dreaming Ron?" asked Dean.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

We all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory first, with me close behind him, and we all sprinted down the staircase.

The other Gryffindors began reappearing from their dormitories and they began making their way into the common room, which held no sign of Sirius Black.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you I saw him!"

A few girls had come down their staircase, pulling on their dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were, reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" asked Fred brightly.

I laughed a bit at that. The Weasley Twins are awesome, no one can ever say otherwise.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room.

Ron told Percy about what had happened, but it was brushed aside as a nightmare. When McGonagall came in she berated Percy for letting the part restart but he denied it and said that Ron had woken everyone up with a nightmare.

Ron denied it again and insisted that it was Sirius Black. McGonagall, of course, didn't believe him, but Ron told her to ask Cadogan.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence and I heard Neville gulp nervously next to me.

"You- you _did_?" said McGonagall. "But- but the password!"

"He had 'em!" Sir Cadogan said proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

McGonagall stormed back into the common room white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Neville squeaked and slowly made the move to raise his hand.

But I was faster. "I did!"

McGonagall fixed me with a piercing stare. "Mr. Lovage! That was a very foolish thing to do! Come with me this instant!"

She turned and walked out the portrait without another word. I gave Neville a smile and followed her.

* * *

Ok so this is going to be the last chapter for a bit. I have a lot of school work to get through. Don't worry It'll just be for a bit then business as usual. Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time. ~ Pacco1


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Well, I have officially been ostracized by my entire house.

Well ok not my entire house. Just everyone other than Harry, Hermione, Neville, and the twins. Other than them, everyone was either cruel or, the very minority of the house, indifferent.

McGonagall had forbidden anyone from giving me passwords, so I basically had to sit and wait for someone to open the portrait to the common room every time I wanted to get into the common room, which was now guarded by giant security trolls.

I was also banned from all future Hogsmeade visits, given detention for two months, and banned from going to quidditch, which sucked because that didn't happen to Neville in the books. Thankfully I didn't have any parents in this universe so I wasn't going to get any Howlers or anything like that.

Or so I thought.

A week after what I had dubbed, "The Incident" I got a letter from none other that Frank Bryce. My mentor back at Little Hangleton.

"What's that?"Hermione asked as she saw me holding the letter.

"I got a letter from my boss, and I guess mentor in a way."

 _Dear Daniel,_

 _I got a letter from one of your Professors. I don't really know why they contacted me. Seems strange now that I think about it. I mean you worked with me for one summer. Don't get me wrong you worked well and you seems to have a good head on your shoulders but still seemed strange that they would send me a letter instead of the orphanage. Anyway, I heard that you caused an incident that put another student's life in danger. I have to say that I'm disappointed, and…. Well just don't do it again. Now if you'll excuse me I have to figure out how to tie this letter to this fuc- damn owl._

 _-Frank_

"Huh, guess they sent a letter to my boss instead of the orphanage. Weird."

"Why would they do that?" Neville spoke up.

"I honestly have no idea. When I first got to the Wizarding World I tried learning about the government but then I realized that they're just making it up as they go along."

"At least it wasn;t a howler," Hermione said, "Ron got one last year and he's still embarrassed about it."`

"Perks of being a muggleborn I suppose. Our parents and guardians, or in my case boss, can't send us howlers even if they wanted to."

"Cheers," Hermione raised her glass

* * *

"So what do you miss the most about your world?" Luna asked.

I looked up from my book. "Is this really the best place to ask me a question like that? I mean the library doesn't seem like the best place."

She shrugged. "I figured people wouldn't listen since they're reading their books. I usually tune mostly everything out when I'm reading. It really helps while studying or reading a really good book. Oh and when I research Nargles in Magizoology."

"Is that what you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"Don't you already know what I do when I get out of Hogwarts?" She asked right back.

"Touche." she shrugged. "But, that is what happens later in life. I'm curious about what second year Luna Lovegood when she's grown up."

"Well Magizoology is very interesting. But maybe writing would be something that I could try. I love reading all of the articles in the Quibbler, maybe I could try writing for it one day."

"Well your dad does own the thing so I don't see why not."

"Have you ever read the Quibbler?" She asked suddenly.

"In my previous life no. In this life yes. Why do you ask?"

She bit her lip. "Well you see… would you be able to tell me whether Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks exist?"

 _Can I? I mean you said so yourself that they were marvelous creatures, so I take it that they exist-"_

 _Existed,_ Rowean interrupted me.

 _Wait they went extinct? How?_

 _Their horns had a particular magical potency and then someone discovered that they tasted marvelous with a glass of wine. We hunted them for years before they went extinct._ Rowena sounded saddened by the loss of the creatures.

 _Oh well… shit. Can I tell her?_

 _I suppose so. Hopefully the universe does not implose._

 _I'll take that risk._

"So Luna… it turns out that the Crumpled Horned Snorkacks… well they went very well with a glass of wine."

* * *

Luna had cried for an hour. I swear I will do everything in my power to never hear that sound again. It was horrible! Maybe I should have told her that there was still a chance at finding them instead of just telling her outright that they were all gone from the Earth. God I feel like a dick right now.

After she was done crying Luna had hugged me and said thank you. She then left, muttering something about writing her father about the snorkack extinction as she walked away.

Freakin' Mondays.

* * *

-Hermione-

"Neville I need a favor. As you may know, Hogsmeade is next weekend and well I can't go," I know I know, eavesdropping is wrong but my table was right next to Daniel and Neville's table, I couldn't help it. "And I wanted to get Luna something special."

"Why?"

"Well it may of may not have to do with me telling her that the ever illusive Crumpled-Horned Snorkack is extinct."

Not to mention imaginary. Despite Daniels obvious intelligence I couldn't believe that he believed in those idiotic fantasies.

"Why would you tell her that. And how would you even know?"

"I have ways of finding things out, a perk of being a Champion. And before either of you ask, no I will share my source of information."

Either? Did he know I was listening?

"What do you mean either?"

I could hear Daniel turn in his chair. "Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to listen to other people's conversations Hermione."

I felt my face flush red but I didn't say anything.

He turned back to Neville. "Anyway I wanted to get her something special. So," I heard the clinking of coins, "would you kindly, take this and get her some sugar quills and a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"Where'd you get this?"

"Frank sent me some money with the letter. I wish he didn't though. Hell the man can barely support himself with what he has. But he's proud. If I sent this back he would've seen it as an insult."

I smiled when I heard Daniel talk about Frank. His voice had a certain warmth in it. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew that they held a light in them.

"Hogsmeade, next weekend!" I heard Ron shout from the other end of the common room. I looked over and saw that they had taken a table near me. "What d'you reckon?"

"Well Filch hasn't done done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…."

"Harry," I whispered, "if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about the Map!"

"Can you hear someone talking Harry?"

"Ok guys calm it down," Daniel said as he stepped between us.

"No! First she let's her damn cat eat Scabbers, now she's threatening to have Harry expelled! She's done enough damage this year!" Ron said furiously.

I stood up and ran up the stairs to the dormitory.

I almost didn't hear Daniel calling after me.

* * *

-Luna-

Daddy had taken the news as well as I had. The extinction of the species we had been looking for our entire lives was a devastating blow to our moral. But just because one species was extinct did not mean that the rest were.

We could still find Heliopaths and Blibbering Humdingers… but unfortunately the Snorkacks would only be bones in a museum.

I hummed a little tune my mother used to sing as I skipped to the spot on the Gryffindor table that I always sat at with Neville, Daniel, and most recently, Hermione.

I have to say it is rather sad that Ronald is treating Hermione the way he is. But on the other end of it Hermione's cat did eat his rat. Funny how both of the animals had the same two letters that ended the word. Rat, cat… what other animals had the same last two letters? Well I suppose a bat… but a bat is also an object that people hit things with.

Anyway when I got to the Gryffindor table I saw Hermione whispering to Daniel who was sporting a black eye and a grim look.

"Hello Daniel what happened to your eye?"

"Oh nothing."

Hermione swatted his arm. "He yelled at Ronald for what he said about me. Ron said something to him and so Daniel here thought it was best to attack him."

"What did he say?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, no one will tell me. Not even Neville."

I turned and faced Daniel now. "Are you alright?"

He gave a grim smile. "You should see Ron."

Neville snorted. "You barely gave him a busted lip."

Daniels smile widened. "But I did give him one."

"That's not something to be proud of," Hermione chided.

"After what he said about you I think it is."

Luna couldn't be sure but she thought that she saw Hermione blush.

* * *

Hey guys! So I'm gonna try and get back into regular updates with this story. Luckily for me my time in high school is almost at a close so and strangely enough the work load is getting lighter other than a research paper that I have to write. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! ~Pacco1


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

-Daniel-

I never really knew when I was going to talk to Rowena through dreams. It just sort of, happened. She would never give any indication as to when we would meet or how we would meet, I would just wake up in Kings Cross and she would be waiting.

"Evening Rowena,"I said, picking myself off the floor.

"Good evening Daniel," she said with a kind smile.

"So what are we learning today? Transfiguration? Charms? Some more defense?"

"No none of those. Tonight I will be teaching you what you need to know about your duties as a Champion of my House."

I grinned. "Finally. You know I've been meaning to ask you about what I could do. And just putting it out there I am not against a suit of armor."

"You are not getting a suit of armor. Even when I was alive wizards did not wear armor. It does nothing to protect one against the Killing Curse."

"Are you serious?"

"Daniel if an inch of steel and chainmail could protect someone against the most deadly spell in existence, don't you think someone would have figured it out?" Ok I could not fault her for that logic.

"I guess. Still, it would've been cool to have."

Rowena rolled her eyes and began walking. I followed without a word.

"So what exactly can I do as a Champion?"

"It's not what you can do, it is what you are meant to do. There is no choice in it. Until you graduate from the school you are bound by magic to carry out the duties of the school."

Wait what? "I never agreed to that Rowena."

We both stopped walking as Rowena looked at me. "It does not matter. Once one is made a Champion it is done."

"Well then what are my duties?"

We began walking again. "Protect the students and protect the school. Do whatever it is you must, but protection of the school is secondary when it comes to protection of the students. They are your first priority."

I nodded, "Without a doubt."

"Good."

"You know Rowena, something's been nagging at me for a while. I can't describe it, but I'm curious. How exactly are Champions chosen. I mean you obviously didn't choose my name out of a hat. Hell I didn't even exist here until I died in my world."

Rowena slowed her pace and kept her eyes to the ground. "Selection isn't entirely up to the Founders. You see, after Slytherin left Godric was afraid of him returning and killing students when the rest of us were away. So together the three of us created a spell. One that would select certain students with traits from all four houses and we would each choose one to be a Champion for our individual house. It took months to create that spell but in the end we succeeded."

"And what, you cast the spell from the afterlife and it gave you the name of a kid from another universe?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"What?!"

"The spell gave me your name. In the afterlife the Universe system has little meaning."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Uhh, well the last time I checked you're just a witch! It's not like you have a lot of sway in the afterlife!"

"You are correct. I don't have much sway in the afterlife. But one thing I do have, is favors."

"To who?"

"To Death. As you know the tale of the three brothers and the deathly hallows is true. But they were not the only ones to ever encounter death. Nor cheat him." Rowena had tears welling up. "When he asked what it was I wanted, I told him favors. Favors from Death itself. He seemed to laugh at this. He told me he would accept as long as I did not do either of two things. One; I could not ask him to prolong my life. Two; he could choose one favor to deny me."

I looked down at me feet. "How favors did you get?"

She smiled. "Three."

"How many have you used."

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you."

"Why not," I demanded.

"New condition. It didn't want you to know."

"It, as in Death."

She smiled. "Wake up now Daniel. You have a busy day and a sad girl to comfort."

When I reached for her she turned into smoke.

Then my eyes opened.

* * *

-Hermione-

He lost. Hagrid had lost. Buckbeak was going to die! All because Malfoy couldn't help but be a foul and loathsome being. How I wish that I could slap him right now.

I gripped the spine of my transfiguration textbook tightly and let out an angry sigh.

No matter what I did it seemed that Malfoy always seemed to get his way. Always using his famous, " _My father wit hear about this!'_

"Hermione? You ok" I looked up and saw Daniel walking down the stairs from his dormitory.

"Oh hello Daniel. Are you alright?"

"Nightmare. Are you ok? You look like you want to murder someone."

I laughed despite the dreadful news. "I'm fine. It's just that, Hagrid lost the case. Buckbeak is going to be sentenced to die."

"Well there's still the appeal right? I mean, it's not over until it's over, right?' He offered.

"I suppose. It's just that, Hagrid is torn up. He sent me this note and… I'm worried about him." I held the note out to him.

He took it and read it over.

"Well, I mean of course he would be torn up. Buckbeak is essentially to him what Crookshanks is to you or what Scabbers was to Ron," I noticed a bit of malice in his voice when he said Scabbers name.

"What do you think we should do?"

He shrugged. "You know Hagrid best. I've only ever talked to him during class."

"True. I'll go and talk to him soon. Hopefully Harry and Ron will come with me."

"Well Hogsmeade should be winding down. I wonder if Harry would ever let me borrow that map or offer to let me go into Hogsmeade."

How did he know?! "W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. Hermione you guys are not as quiet as you think you are, and Harry isn't exactly sneaky when he uses it," Daniel explained. "But if you're worried about me ratting him out then rest assured, I am not a rat."

I nodded, still slightly shocked that he had managed to overhear the three of us talking about the map. I always thought we were rather quiet when we were discussing sensitive things like that but I guess not.

"Well I'm sorry about Hagrid. If there's anything you need please, don't hesitate to tell me." He stood and made way to the portrait.

"Where are you going?"

"Luna wanted a rematch in chess. I finally beat her the other day. And well, let's just say that she is taking the game a lot more seriously now."

* * *

-Daniel-

By the time Neville got back Luna had kicked my metaphorical ass in chess three times. I honestly don't understand how. I had used a sound defensive strategy but the way that she moved her pieces.

Completely unpredictable and utterly unbeatable. I mean I'm a great chess player, and I'm not saying that just to brag, but she's something else entirely.

"I think we should begin to place wagers on these games," she suggested.

"Why so you can take my money as well as beat me?"

"Oh no, I just thought that you would take the game more seriously if there was something at stake," she flashed me smile.

Wait, did she just insult me? I mean the way that she speaks, it's very hard to tell… I think she did. Huh, well played Lovegood.

"Did you just make fun of him?" Neville asked as he strode into the haul with a bag of sweets.

"I believe I did Neville."

"Neville, How are you my friend? Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yup, it's all in here," Neville handed me the bag he was carrying.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"This is for you," I gave it to her, "I know it won't bring back the Snorkacks but I figured that it's the least I could do for telling you that they were extinct."

Luna slowly looked into the bag and her face lit up. She pulled out a rather large package of sugar quills and a small stuffed animal that I had a design drawn up for to perfectly resemble a Crumpled-Horned Snorkack. It was in the shape of a large purple bunny with a horn that was far too large for it's head and, of course, crumpled.

"Is this what I think it is?" She asked.

"Indeed it is. Consider it an apology for telling you that the species is extinct."

"I still don't know how you managed to know that," Neville spoke up.

"You have your sources Neville, I have mine."

"No, I'm serious Daniel. I've let some things slide but, how did you know this?"

I was trapped. I had no idea what I could tell him.

 _Little help Rowena?_

 _It's fine if you tell him that I talk to you in your dreams every now and then,_ she advised.

 _Why not just tell him that I can hear you whenever I want to talk to you?_

 _I believe it was that said that hearing voices was a bad thing in the Wizarding World as well?_

I winced she had a point.

"Well Neville, being a Champion such as myself, the spirit of Rowena Ravenclaw sometimes comes to me in visions. It doesn't happen often, but when it does I am allowed to ask her questions, and Luna here asked me to ask her about the Snorkacks."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Neville demanded, a hurt look spread across his face.

"Neville I told you when I first learned I was a Champion I denied it with all my being. I barely accepted the visions. The only reason I told Luna was because she has a certain history of being accepting of what most people write off as fiction."

Neville seemed to accept that answer, but it still didn;t take the sour look off of his face.

"Look Nev, I promise, no more secrets. In fact, why don't both you and Luna meet me in the Room tonight?"

Both he and Luna raised an eyebrow. Nevilles was more because he was suspicious. Luna's was more of a " _Are you sure about this?"_. And I was. They are my friends. I can't pick and choose who gets to know what with them.

* * *

 _While I don't approve I cannot stop you. Just promise me that you'll be careful._

"Yes mom," I responded dryly.

 _If I had been your mother you would not have been driving one of those unsafe metal carriages._

"They're called cars Rowena. And I happened to enjoy driving thank you very much."

 _Are you sure that you can trust him with this secret?_

"Yes," I said for the hundredth time, "Why didn't you have this reaction when I told Luna?"

 _She had figured it out on her own, you had no choice but to tell her. That and no one would believe her if she told them that you were from another universe where they were all fictional characters."_

The doors to the Room opened and Luna and Neville both came in. _Touché._

"Ah good of you two to show up! Come on in! Take a seat!"

The room had produced three couches for each of us to sprawl out on. I took the one in the center while Lua took the one to my right and Neville my left.

"Alright then. Neville, I'm gonna have to ask you to save your questions until the end. Because I have one hell of a story for you. But first I have a question. Do you about the multiverse theory?"

* * *

AN: Here you are my friends! Hope you enjoyed it! Please forgive the spelling mistakes! I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time! ~Pacco1


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

-Hermione-

I smacked Malfoy. And then tried to do it again. Oh that was not wise .

Now I need to be in Arithmancy and Charms at the same time. OK just drop behind the pillar like I usually do when the boys aren't looking. Now I think just one click should do.

The world around me became a blur as time began to turn back for me to be able to get to Arithmancy.

I will admit, I probably should not be taking so many classes, but, there is just so much to learn here and I need to learn everything` that I possibly can. But I will admit that it is taking it's toll. Maybe I should take Daniel's advice and drop one of my classes.

I arrived in class just in time, and quickly took my seat before Professor Vector began class.

"Rough day?" Daniel asked from his seat, not even looking up from his book.

"It's been a bit busy," he looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Ok I'm completely swamped with work. I have a foot long essay due in Muggle studies, not to mention a project in Ancient Runes, then there's the work for divination."

"Not to mention the essay that we needed to write for this class.," I felt my heart stop.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I told Professor Vector that you were tutoring me in Transfiguration and she said that while disappointed she would give you an extension." I felt a surge of relief flood my body.

"Thank you so much," I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Uh, don't worry about it. But listen Hermione, you can't keep doing this. You are going to have a heart attack at thirteen. I know you don't want to hear it but you need to take it easy, or at least drop a few of the classes that you're taking," I saw the genuine concern in his eyes and nodded.

"I know it's just that-"

"You want to know everything there is to know about the Wizarding world. I know, I get it. I'm muggleborn and all of this is amazing for me. So you know what I do? I read about the subjects I'm not taking on my spare time and enjoy learning about them instead of stressing about them. Much healthier."

"Why are you right?"

He smiled. "Because even smart people need a voice of reason."

The rest of class passed by in a blur. I hardly ever raised my hand in that class anymore. Daniel would every once in awhile but not often.

When class finally ended I felt so tired that I didn't want to move. Luckily Daniel noticed and told me he would carry my things back to the common room. I didn't even have the strength to object.

Throughout the entire walk I was practically leaning on his shoulder trying desperately to keep myself from falling asleep. I'm still not entirely sure how I made it to the common room without bumping into anything.

"Hermione you head on up to bed. I'll hold onto your bag since I don't trust you to make it up the stairs without dropping it. Don't worry, I won't go through it, nor will I let anyone else."

I think I said thank you before trudging up the stairs but I'm not sure.

All I know is that my pillow was amazingly soft.

* * *

-Daniel-

Neville had taken the news as well as anyone might expect.

At first he had thought that it was some joke that Luna and I were pulling on him. But when he saw how serious I looked he began to entertain the idea that I was telling the truth.

Of course he wanted proof.

So I told him things that had happened to him in his first and second years that he hadn't told me. Of course someone else might have told me, but I asked him when since most of my time was spent with either Luna and him or Hermione.

Still skeptical he had told me that he needed to think about what I had told him.

Right now he was sitting across from me about to fall into a Scholar's Mate. I just needed to move my Queen and…. "Checkmate."

"What?!" He picked up his king and looked for any available place to move but found none. "Damn."

"It's alright Neville, when I was first learning I would fall into this trap nine times out of ten."

I heard someone laugh from behind me. I turned and saw Ron and Harry standing there.

"How do you fall for a Scholar's Mate?"

"Anyone can fall for it. When someone's still learning the game like Neville it's common. When you're five and everyone in the orphanage is out to make themselves feel good, you tend to make mistakes," It was more that my brother would let me fall into traps which then caused me to become more observant of the board. But I didn't have brothers in this universe. "Also I think that they made up their own rules. It wasn't until I was seven that I actually learned the actual rules of the game."

"How's the eye?" Ron asked.

I smirked. "Keep it up Weasley, and you might wake up with a spider on your pillow."

"Daniel," Neville warned me.

"Look Ron," I began, "I'm sorry for starting the fight, but, Hermione's my friend too, I don't know if you know this, but I didn't really have a lot in the orphanage, so when I do get friends I tend to be a bit, protective. So I'm sorry, but I would do it again."

I went back to facing the board, resetting the pieces on my side for another game with Neville.

Ron didn't say anything, and I could tell that he was a bit sorry for what he did. Hopefully this would expedite the healing of their relationship. But then again maybe it wouldn't. Only time would tell.

* * *

When exams came, an unnatural quietness came over the castle.

We had just finished our Transfiguration exams, which if I'm being honest were actually quite hard. We had to turn tea pots into tortoises. Mine came out great, except for the eyes. They were black. I mean if you put them in space they would pass for a black hole sucking in all light black. I don't think it was anything much to notice but still, it unsettled me a bit.

Neville, Luna and I all sat together for lunch, Hermione was back to sitting with Harry and Ron, but still made time to talk to the three of us. At least we still had Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures together. It was always good to see her.

After we finished Lunch we made our way to Charms to do the cheering char. It was rather simple and Neville and I did ours without so much as a problem. We left with high grades and wide smiles.

Defense was by far the best exam though. The obstacle course was challenging, and not only that, but having to fight against the gindylows, avoid the red caps, and not get confused by the hinkypunks. Best exam ever.

My boggart was the same, as was Neville's so we got through them rather easily.

Hermione came out of her exam shaking and muttering about how Mcgonagall said that she had failed everything.

It took a bit to calm her down, but she did.

Neville and I sat together at diner, Luna had to go clear her head of wackspurts. Both us us discussing what we were doing over the summer.

"I'm probably going to work with Frank. Try and get some money for next year Hogsmeade. Maybe I can get him to sign the form."

"Sounds good. My gran got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. When she told me I asked her if she could get a few others."

"For?"

"You're coming with us of course. Luna too!"

"Oh wow!" i said, I honestly wasn't expecting that. "Uhh, thanks Neville- I… thank you! Thank you so much!"

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it, besides you'll be doing me a favor, I would hate to have to sit through that whole thing with just Gran. I love her but, she can be horrible sometimes."

* * *

Ok, I'll admit, I want to be more involved with the Trio. But I mean I can't just leave Luna and Neville they're my friends. But if I'm not that involved with the trio then I run the risk of being a minor character, and i do not want that. So I did what anyone would do. I snuck out of the caste and made my way to Hagrid's.

Not gonna lie, it was hard.

Teachers and prefects were patrolling the entire castle and I only managed to get through out through sheer luck alone… ok Rowena gave me a few directions but I've been trying to cut back on her help.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before the door opened and Hagrid's massive build was in front of me.

"Daniel?"

"Hey Hagrid, I heard."

I saw tears well up in his eyes. "Wan' to come 'n?" I nodded and walked into his hut. "Tea?"

I took a cup. "Thanks."

"Yeh shouldn've come."

"Are you alright?" I asked, brushing aside his concern.

"Not like i's me they're gon' be executin'." He sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I put 'im out back. I thought he'd want to see trees an'- an' smell fresh air before…"

There was another knock at the door and we both jumped.

"You aren't suppos' to be 'ere!" Hagrid whispered. "Quick 'ide in the cupboard!"

I stood and slipped into the cupboard without another word. I knew it was probably Hermione and the others but, better to be safe and sorry.

Sure enough it was the trio. The began talking and Hagrid seemed to forget that I was in his cupboard until he dropped a milk jug.

"I'll do it, Hagrid," Hermione offered.

"There's another one in the cupboard… the cupboard!"

I hear his seat screech on the floor and his heavy footsteps grow louder as they got closer.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked.

The door opened and I stumbled out. "Wow it is actually very hot in there. You keep your milk in there?"

"Daniel?" the three of them asked.

"Oh hey guys. Sorry we thought you were from the Ministry so I hid in the cupboard."

"Why didn't you just come out when you heard we weren't?" Hermione asked me.

"No door handles in there, and it locks from the inside. Seriously, Hagrid you keep milk in there?" He shrugged.

"Look, yeh better go back up ter the castle."

Hagrid began to cry again and Hermione picked up a small milk bottle to pour onto the fallen milk jug, but then she let out a shriek.

"Ron! I- I don't believe it- it's Scabbers!"

Ron gaped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Hermione walked back to the table carrying the milk jug and turned it upside down over the table. With a frantic squeak, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

Ron grabbed the struggling rat and held it up to the light.

"It's okay scabbers! No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you."

Hagrid suddenly stood up , his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.

"They're comin'... Yeh gotta go. Go… now."

Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pockets and Hermione picked up the invisibility cloak they had used to get to the castle.

Hagrid let us out the back and we all got under the cloak. It was a tight fit with four people but somehow we managed.

Scabbers began to squeal madly as we got closer to the castle and Ron had trouble keeping him quiet.

The rat was squealing wildly , but no loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden. There as a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.

Hermione swayed bit I held her steady.

They did it!" She whispered," I d-don't believe it- they did it!"

"It's ok," I whispered as I brought her into a hug. "It's ok Hermione."

"How could they?" Her breathing was shallow and uneven. "How _could_ they?"

"Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his pocket. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, You stupid rat? Stay still – OUCH! He bit me!"

The rat slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. Ron chased him.

"Come back, Ron." Harry yelled. There was a loud thud. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

Then we heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws.

Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow – an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. I had to keep myself from smiling. I was looking at Sirius Black.

Harry reached for his wand, but too late - Sirius had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest. I made a show of pulling my wand but didn't cast.

Ron hat made it to his feet. As the Sirius sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; Sirius' jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm and dragged him.

We chased them Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop us going nearer.

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots – Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.

I ran as fast as I could, dodging the branches and ran into the hole after Ron, Sirius, and Peter.

I slid down the earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel and began to walk through it. And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and then I found myself in a room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. The Shrieking Shack.

"Huh, not as bad as I thought," I said aloud. "Ron – are you okay?" I asked as Harry and Hermione came in. "Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap –"

"What –"

"He's the dog... he's an Animagus."

With a snap, Sirius came from the shadows and closed the door behind us. "Expelliarmus!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at Harry's, causing the wand to fly out of his hand, high in the air, and Sirius caught them.

I stepped forward. "Sirius Black I presume."

"And who are you?"

"Daniel Lovage."

His eyes flashed for a second. "Lovage? Are you really?"

"Umm, yes?" Ok that's weird, I'm a muggle, why should he have that reaction to my name.

"Interesting," He then looked over my shoulder toward Harry. "I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely. "Your father would have done the same for me. Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Ron said fiercely.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Brack, and his grin widened.

"And it going to be you!" Harry yelled and lunged forward trying to tackle my Sirius.

They fought a bit, I let them. They needed it. If anything it would be something that they would laugh about one day.

Harry managed to get black onto the ground. He quickly gabbed a wand and pointed it at Blacks heart.

"Going to kill me Harry?" he whispered.

"You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand steady as could be.

I stood next to Harry. "Don't do this. If you kill him you're no better than he is."

"He killed my parents!" Harry growled out.

"Do you think they would want this?"

"What do you know?!"

"I know that you shouldn't do this. Harry I get what you're feeling-"

"No you don't! I could have had a life with my parents! Yours left you in an orphanage!"

If it wasn't for the fact that I had parents in another universe I would have slugged him. That and it is a pretty stressful situation. Still I have to maintain the facade of being hurt by his words.

"Harry!' Hermione gasped.

I took a step back, wearing a look that said ' _did you really just say that?'_

"Expelliarmus!" another voice shouted. Harry's wand went flying."Where is he, Sirius?" Lupin asked in a very tense voice. Sirius raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.

"But then..." Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "... why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless" – Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "—unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Sirius nodded.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. "You — you —"

"Hermione —"

"-—you and him! "

"Hermione, listen to me, please'" Remus shouted. "I can explain —"

"I trusted you," Harry shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering, out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now —Let me explain..."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too — he's a werewolf!"

There was a ringing silence.

"How long have you known?" Lupin asked her.

"Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay..."

"He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant... Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Hermione said quietly.

"I knew too," I said lamely, "I know it's not the place but I figured if I'm going to die, I'm going on equal intellectual level with Hermione."

"You've been helping him this entire time!" Harry shouted.

"I have not been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain!'

"If you haven't been helping him, then how did you know he was here?"

"The map" Lupin explained to us how he had helped create the map and how when we were returning from Hagrid's Peter's name appeared with us.

"What?" said Harry. "You killed him."

"I thought so two until I saw his name on the map." Lupin said.

"The map was lying."

"The map _never_ lies!" Sirius shouted!"

"How did you know Peter was alive?" Harry asked me.

Lupin turned to Ron, "Do you think I could have a look at your rat?"

"What? What's Scabbers got to do with this?"

"Give him the rat Ron," I said, and I actually didn't have to fake my look of awe. This was amazing, and frightening."

"What's my rat have to do with anything?"

"That's not a rat!" Sirius croaked.

What d'you mean- course he's a rat-"

"No e's not," Lupin said quietly, "he's a wizard."

"An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

Hey guys! So here we are! Getting close to the end of Third year! I'm really excited to end third year and then Start with fourth! Let m know what you guys think, I love getting reviews! Also apologies for any typos! Anyway I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can! Please Review! ~Pacco1


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

It took a few seconds for what they said to sink in. Then Ron spoke.

"You're both mental!"

"Ridiculous!" Hermione said faintly.

"It does make sense," I said, "I mean they never did find the body, and from what I've read there's no spell that can destroy someone's entire body but leave the pinky. Magic is thorough and rarely lazy."

"Peter Pettigrew is _dead_!" Harry said. " _He_ killed him twelve years ago!"

Sirius's face twitched. "I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me… not this time."

Sirius lunged for Scabbers but Lupin launched himself between the rat and Sirius. "No Sirius! Wait! You can't do it just like that- they need to understand- we've got to explain-"

"We can explain afterwards!" Sirius snarled.

"They've got a right to know!" Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Sirius.

"Fine! Tell them then, but make it quick, Remus! I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

And so Lupin told us the story of the Marauders. How Lupin had been put in the Shrieking Shack for his monthly transformations. How James, Sirius, and Peter became Animagi so they could transform and keep Remus company. And how James saved Snape that night. Oh and speaking of Snape he should be coming out in one…. Two….

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," Harry said, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," Snape's voice sneered from the wall behind Lupin.

Hermione screamed. Sirius leapt to his feet.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snae, throwing the invisibility cloak he had used to cover himself aside. "Very useful Potter, I thank you. You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here? I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along. And lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus you're making a mistake. I can explain, Sirius is not here to kill Harry-"

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape said, his eyes now gleaming frantically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know Lupin… a _tame_ werewolf."

Without another word thin, snakelike coils burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin. With a roar of rage Sirius started toward Snape, but snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.

"Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."

Hermione stepped forward. "Professor Snape- it- it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say w-would it?"

"Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat. "You, Lovage, Potter, and Weasley are out of bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf. For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."

"Just listen!" I shouted. "If Lupin wanted Harry dead he could have done it a hindered times! Hell if Sirius wanted Harry dead then He could have done it that night! If he was the murderer then what's a few more deaths to get the person he wanted! Think!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Snape smirked at me.

"Then listen! If Black was the murderer that everyone thinks he is then why would he have run that night in Gryffindor Tower? He could have slit Ron's throat then Harry's. Even if the whole of Gryffindor Tower woke up he would have gotten his target, done what he needed to do for Voldemort!" there were a few flinches at the name. "He isn't the bad guy here! I know you must hate this man for what he did to you, but please Professor, be the better man here!"

Snape's wand arm twitched and I saw a bit of hesitation in his eyes, but his wand remained raised.

"Prove it," he growled.

Sirius looked more shocked than anyone, including me. I did not think that it was going to work.

"Ron the rat! Ive him the rat!"

"Your mental!"

"Ron I swearnif you don't give them your rat I'll break your other leg!" I shouted at him.

Ron scrambled to hand them Scabbers after that little outburst.

Sirius took the rat and looked to Snape. "You know the spell?"

"Do not mock me."

"On the count of three. One… two… three!"

A flash of blue light erupted from Snape's wand and hit the rat. Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly. Ron yelled and the rat hit the floor. There was another flash of light and then Peter Pettigrew stood in front of us.

"Well hello Peter," Lupin said, finally managing to untie himself. "Long time no see."

"S-Sirius… Remus… my old friends"

Sirius reached for Remus' wand, but Snape stopped him.

"No! I need to know the truth, coming from him."

"I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so – " Remus said.

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too... You've got to help me, Remus..."

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Snape said harshly.

"Severus! Severus, please help me! You know what they're like! I never wanted to do any of those things to you but they made me!" Snape's face didn't change, he just looked blankly at Peter. "I knew this day would come! I knew he'd come back for me! I've been waiting for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Remus asked, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever broken out before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of! How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius scoffed. "Voldemort teach me tricks? Don't be anymore ridiculous Peter!"

"I must admit Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin.

"Innocent but scared!" Peter squealed. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban- the spy Sirius Black!"

"All of you shut up!" Snape ordered them. What he said next left a sick look on his face, as if the taste of what he was saying was disgusting. "Whether I believe any of you or not is irrelevant. The headmaster will decide."

"No! No please!" Pettigrew begged. "I- please!"

"On your feet!" Sirius barked.

"No I won't let you!" Peter sprang off the ground and made for the door.

Snape sent out a binding spell but it missed him by a hair.

I moved and grabbed part of his robes but the little rat was a bit stronger than he looked and threw me toward a broken table that was lying on the ground. I felt the warm trickle of blood on the back of my head after it hit the edge of the table _hard._

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at the ceiling of the Hospital Wing. I looked to my left and saw Luna and Neville playing chess.

Luna was winning, having both of Neville's Bishops and Rooks. He had only one of his Knights left while Luna had practically everything minus one of her Bishops.

"Neville after all the times we played and you couldn't even put up a decent defense… I have to say I'm a bit disappointed." they both turned and looked my way.

"Daniel!" Luna squealed as she rushed to my bed and crushed me with a hug.

"Ah, Luna, I need oxygen," I croaked dramatically.

"Too bad!"

Neville laughed and patted my shoulder. "Glad to see you're alright mate."

"Thanks Neville, do you know anything about what happened?"

"I believe I can answer your questions Mr. Lovage." We all turned and saw the Headmaster approaching. "Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Lovegood, do you think I could speak to Mr. Lovage alone?"

"Of course, sir," Neville said as he collected the chessboard and pieces. "See you in the common room, Luna has permission to be there."

"I'll be there if Madam Pomfrey let's me out tonight, so I'll probably be out of here by next week."

They laughed and bid me farewell, leaving me alone with Dumbledore.

"So, headmaster, what happened?" I asked him.

"From what I got from those present Pettigrew took your wand and tried to escape. Severus, Remus, and Sirius gave chase to him. He escaped when Remus turned into a werewolf and both Severus and Sirius had to defend Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger."

Shit, Peter still escaped. "What about Sirius?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Severus has agreed to speak on Sirius' behalf, though it did take some convincing. When he finally did agree, he muttered something about being the better man."

I smiled. It seemed like there was some hope for Snape after all. He wasn't going to change overnight but still, baby steps.

"Does it look like he'll be cleared of the charges?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "It is a possibility."

"What do you think?"

"I believe that he can, but it will be a lengthy process."

"Well we can hope can't we?"

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station slowly. Luna, Neville and I hopped into an empty compartment together, ready for the journey to Kings Cross.

"Hell of a first year," I said as i leaned my stitched head on the seat.

"My first year I got petrified by Hermione."

"Mine Ginny got possessed by a diary and Harry killed a Basilisk."

"It gets pretty eventful here doesn't it?"

"It does," a new voice joined in.

"Hermione," I opened my eyes and smiled. "Nice of you to drop by."

She looked guilty. "I meant to come by, but then everything that happened… I'm sorry."

"You had a lot on your mind. Plus from what I heard you're no longer taking every elective that they have to offer. Can I still count on seeing you in Arithmancy?"

"Of course."

* * *

The train ride went without a hitch. No Dementors, or random stops. By the time we got to Kings Cross we were all eager to get home. Or at least they were. I wasn't looking forward to the orphanage. Though seeing Frank would be nice.

"So Gran and I will come and get you both when it's time to go to the World Cup." Neville said as we crossed the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters.

"Oh I can't wait to go! Daddy said that I can write the article for it this year since he can't go. I hope I do well." Luna squealed with excitement.

"I'm sure you'll do great Luna." Neville said as he broke off from us and went to an old women in horrendous clothes. "I'll see you guys soon! Write me!"

"I see daddy. I'll see you at the World Cup?"

"Without a doubt Luna." I gave her a hug and watched as she made her way to her father.

Hermione walked over to me and gave me a smile. "Who's picking you up?"

I flashed her a smile, "We'll find out won't we."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Of course not. I sent a letter to Frank, he said he would pick me up.

I looked over and saw Frank looking around with confusion at all of the people in strange outfits. He had perfect timing it seemed.

"Well looks like my ride's here. You'll write me?"

"Of course! I see my parents. I hope to see you at the World Cup!"

I walked over to Frank with a wide grin, and he was giving one right back to me.

"Who's the girl?" He asked me.

"How's the leg old man?"

"I didn't have to come. I could have just left you here." He laughed.

"You wouldn't have though. I'm the only one willing to help you work, mainly due to the fact that everyone thinks you're a murderer."

"I was proven innocent," Frank countered.

"Speaking of which, I have a story for you."

* * *

AN: What's this? Two chapters in two days? Wow! I know, I know hold the applause. Anyway here is the end of book three, I can't wait to start Goblet of Fire. Once again I'm sorry for the Horrible Grammar. And If Snape seems OOC just remember guys, this is a fanfiction and things will be different. Please guys keep an open mind. Don't forget to review and I'll see you all next time! ~Pacco1


	15. Chapter 15

GoF Ch. 1

AN: Hey guys! Almost done with High School, only got my finals then graduation! But that's not important right now!

So the Goblet of Fire starts here and I am going to be after the cup because everything is pretty much the same as if was in the books, except for one or two things but those can easily be told through the story. I was just having trouble getting it started and I figured that this was the best way. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to the cup. Anyway, let's begin.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I had forgotten where I was for a split second.

I had thought that I was in California, sitting in the car in the morning. That my sister was going to drop me off a school, and I would try and get through another day of chemistry without incident. I would go home and get on the computer to do my homework which I had procrastinated on because it no longer interested me, then go to bed. Rinse, Repeat.

Thankfully though, it was different.

I wasn't in a car with my sister, hell I wasn't in California. I was on the Hogwarts Express, sitting next to my friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who were engaged in an intense chess match from the sound of it.

I smiled and sat up and stretched.

"Daniel, did you enjoy your nap?" Luna asked as her pawn took Neville's knight.

"How are you so good at this?!"

"I did Luna, thanks. And Neville don't move your rook she wants that." I told his when I saw his hand hover above the tower shaped piece.

"Spoilsport." Luna stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same. 'Did you have any dreams while you were sleeping?"

I shook my head. "No. I wish I did. Makes sleep that much more amazing."

There was a faint knocking at the door and we all turned to face it. Neville rose from his spot and slid it open to reveal Hermione standing there, her hand was raised to knock again and she had yet to dress in her school robes unlike Luna and Neville.

"Hermione!" I greeter her. "Come in! To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Hermione smiled and entered the compartment taking the seat in front of me.

"Well I was just walking by and I thought that I would say hello."

I smiled. "It's good to see you Hermione. I heard you, Harry, and Ron went to the World Cup."

"We did."

"Ah, same we didn't see you there. Neville's Gran got tickets. He decided to take Luna and I along."

"I was already going. Daddy gets to sit in the press box, but the seats that we had were amazing as well," Luna said as she took Neville's Queen and shattered his offensive.

"Are you winning Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I will win in four… three moves," Luna corrected herself when Neville moved his remaining bishop.

"Why three?" He asked.

Luna grabbed her queen and moved it. "It's two now."

"Hermione, quick tip. If you ever play chess against Luna, expect no mercy, and give none in return." I whispered to her.

It was good to be back.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Neville said as he stared off into space. "She beat me in six moves the final game. Six!"

"Oh come on Neville, with chess you get to learn people's moves, their habits. It's like Poker. You need to have a good face while playing or your opponent will see right through your moves."

"But my last offensive was perfect!" he moaned.

"No offensive is perfect Neville. It can crumble just like anything else, and it did."

"What are you two going on about?" Ron asked from across the table.

"Neville got his butt handed to him while playing Luna in chess." I smiled when Neville banged his head on the table.

"You got beat by Loony Lovegood?"

"Easy Ron," I told him, and Neville raised his head and glared at Ron. "She has a name, use it."

"What, everyone calls her that."

"Neville do you call her that?"

"No. Do you Daniel?"

"Never in my life. Hey Hermione, have you called Luna that?" she shook her head. "Huh, would you look at that. Looks like you were wrong Ronny. Not everyone calls Luna that."

"Why do you even care? You fancy her or something?"

I shook my head and saw Neville looking down at the table with a red face. "No I don't Ron. She's my friend though, and I never abandon or insult my friends in a serious manner. Can the same be said for you?" I looked over to Hermione and gave her a wink and she flushed red

Nearly Headless Nick showed up and began retelling his story about how Peeves caused trouble with the house elves in the kitchen. When he got to the part about the Elves I turned to Hermione, who was sitting to my right.

"-Terrified house elves everywhere-"

Hermione's arm tipped a goblet of pumpkin juice but I grabbed it. Thanks to Rowena I was able to recall certain details of the books. Little stuff mostly, the big stuff I already remembered, but Rowena helped me with the little stuff. I think she wanted me to have a shot with Hermione. She's turning out to be a pretty good wingman.

"There are house elves here? In Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," Nick said. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

"Oh no," I said aloud when Nick finished and I saw Hermione's face.

"What?" Neville asked. I didn't answer. I just watched on as Hermione learned that House Elves didn't get sick leave and pensions. When she refused to resume eating I entered the conversation.

"Hermione just because you go on a hunger strike doesn't mean that everything will suddenly change. Let me finish, please. Look just eat and then we'll try and talk to some elves about staging a strike," I said half jokingly, although I did make sure to say stage a strike as jokingly as possible. Having the elves stage a strike would be damn near impossible.

"We'll?"

"Yes, I'll help." She flashed me a smile and picked her fork up. Well there's one thing changed in the year already.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered. I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmaede to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked at Ron and I have to admit that I enjoyed the looks of horror on almost everyone's faces.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

And then entered Barry Crouch Jr. in disguise as Mad-Eye Moody.

"May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence as the man reached the staff table and started to eat. "Professor Moody."

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said. "Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

Of course I already knew what the Tournament was about. It was not-so-friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. An impartial judge, Goblet of Fire, will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.

"I'm going for it!" Fred and George hissed down the table.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age that is to say Seventeen or older will be allowed to put their names forward for consideration. So if you are on the age limits, you will enter the tournament under your responsibility."I looked over to Fred and George and saw the furious looks on their faces as well as most of the population in the school. Oh look a little first year thought he had a chance, and now he's shooting a death glare at Dumbledore.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. So now rest as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

As we made our way back to the common room everyone that was under the age of seventeen and wanted to enter the tournament groaned and complained about not being able to compete and how unfair it was not to get to enter.

"Sounds to me like once the judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names." Fred spoke.

"If only things were that simple George. I doubt the judge would see you two and say ' _You look eager enough! Go ahead give it a shot!'_ " I told him.

"You never know," George said wispily. "You never know."

* * *

AN: So did that kick ass or what? No I'm joking, i know I have a long road to being an amazing writer but the road starts here! So hopefully my writing schedule gets back on track and I will see you guys next time! Please review because I love them! ~Pacco1


	16. Chapter 16

GoF Ch. 2  
So what's today looking like Neville?" I asked as the two of us sat down at the long tables in the great hall.

"Nothing to bad today," Neville saidabsentmindedly. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs then Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins."

"Oh, well that should be fun," I glanced down at my own schedule. "I have Arithmancy after that… Hey Hermione! Partners in Vectors?"

She flashed me a smile that seemed too bright for the morning. "Of course."

We got to Herbology alright and Neville was all too excited to work on a plant that Professor Sprout showed us called Bubotubers. After which we went to Care of Magical Creatures where Hagrid had us working with something called Blast-Ended Skrewts.

They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads.  
After lunch I walked with Hermione to Arithmancy where we each told each other what we did that Summer, besides the Cup.

Unfortunately my summer was spent working with Frank and being ostracized by the other kids in the orphanage because of. Frank had a… troubled history as you may know. When I began working with him everyone just assumed that he was teaching me how to  
kill and get away with it. Bunch of idiots.

"So how os Frank?" Hermione asked as we took our seats.

"He's doing alright. His leg is getting worse, but he'sfine. He'll if World War Two didn't kill him then I'm not sure what can. He's probably still living just to spite all of the people in town." I told her. "Some kids keep breaking  
into the Riddle House, but they stopped after a week."

When I saw the lights go in late at night I always made sure Frank was away from the windows. I refused to let him die. When he did die it would be years from now in his bed warm. I may be in a different universe where my family doesn't exist, but Frank  
is my family now. He took me in, fed me, clothed me, he even gave me his old suit from his younger days for the Yule Ball. I wouldn't let that happen to him.

"So how is your family?"

"My parents are fine, though my dad got bitten by one of his patients, he had to get three stitches," She laughed and dug her Arithmancy book out from her bag.

""A dentist getting stitches… that's weird right? It's not just me?"

Hermione shook her head and Professor Vector began speaking.

* * *

"What Exactly did he say Neville?"

He said, and I quote, "Can I have a look at Uranus too Lavender?" Both he and I bursted out with Laughter while Luna looked at the two of us confused.

"How is that funny?' We stopped.

"Y`you don't get it?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Oh… uhhhh, how do I put this?"

"I don't think there's any way you can put it," Neville told me.

"I'd have to agree with you Neville."

"What does it mean?" Luna asked again.

"We'll tell you when you're old enough Luna." was all I said.

After that we went to dinner where we found the golden trio as well as Fred, George, and Lee.

"So Harry," I said as the green eyed boy sat down. "How are you going to die this year?"

He rolled his eyes and began eating just as Fred, George and Lee Jordan talking about his lesson with Mad-Eye Moddy.

"Moody!" Fred said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool," said, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon," he told us.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

" 'Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

"Cheer up Ron. I'm sure the wait will be well worth it." I grinned and began to grab food.

* * *

Neville and I arrived early to our Defense lesson on Thursday.

We hurried into our chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, while Neville took out his copy of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection I simply sat there and waited. The classroom filled up and other students took out their copies as well. Hermione  
threw her bag onto the table next to mine and flashed me a quick smile before she took out her book.

Soon we heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room.

"You can put those away," he growled, stomping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them." I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've  
covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other."

"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizard law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's, Hermione's and mine's. Moody pointed at Ron.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. . . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they  
could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

As if it had stings, like a puppet, the spider did whatever Moody wanted, like tap dancing, making everyone laugh.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron shuddered and gulped at the thought of a spider on his throat. I smiled at his reaction. Despite liking him in the bookS and movies e had been a bit of a jackass towards me.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

I looked over to Neville who tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further questions. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side.

Neville stiffened and I grabbed his shoulder. "It's alright Nev." I whispered. "Don't look."

Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Right . . . anyone know any others?"

Hermione's head shook slightly as, tears formed her eyes. I slowly raised my hand into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at me.

"Avada Kedavra," I said, several students looked at me strangely since my tone was so casual.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra . . . the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle  
frantically across the wooden surface.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting in this classroom."

* * *

AN: Ok so this one probably isn't up to snuff but to my loyal fans I had a question. With summer coming up I'm gonna have a lot of time in my hands and writing the same thing can get a little stagnat at times so if you have any requests for an OC  
story that you'd like to see let me know and I may do it. But besides that I'll get back to it and I'll see you guys next time! Review! ~Pacco1


	17. Chapter 17

GoF Ch. 3

Neville was still shaken after what had happened in defense. Understandably so of course but, it was hard seeing him react that way to seeing the Cruciartus.

As we walked down the steps Neville suddenly stopped and began staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville, are you alright?" I heard Hermione say. I turned and saw her, Harry, and Ron looking at Neville. Then Moody popped behind us.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on . . . we can have a cup of tea. . .. I need to show you something."

Neville nodded and followed Professor Moody back to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

I watched them go back up the stairs and I sighed. What they did to Neville's parents was horrible. And the fact that he remembers it is even worse.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Hermione asked me.

"Fine. But, I'm just worried about Neville."

"Why did he react that way?" Harry spoke up.

I shrugged and began walking down the stairs. "He hasn't told me." It was nice not to lie.

The rest of the day passed and I still hadn't seen Neville. He had apparently been with Moody most of the day. I knew nothing happened but, still it unsettled me.

* * *

Dinner rolled around and still no Neville.

I sighed as I sound into my seat at the Ravenclaw table. The noise of the Great Hall tuned to a whisper in my ears.

He should have been back by now. If he isn't then I'm going to Moody's office and exposing him as Crouch Jr. right now!

"You seem tense Daniel. Are the wackspurts bothering you?"

I shook my head and looked down at my plate. "No, Luna, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Neville. I haven't seen him since Defense. I'm just worried is all."

Luna patted my shoulder and turned back to her plate. "I wouldn't worry Daniel. Neville is fine. I'm sure of it."

"Oh and may I ask what all seeing spirit granted you the gift of foresight?"

Luna laughed. "Oh don't be silly Daniel! I know because Neville is right there!"

I looked up and saw that Neville was walking toward us with a small smile on his face and a herbology book under his arm.

"Neville, hey," I said, getting up and patting him on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, honestly. Moody just took me in and we got to talking. He gave a few Herbology books and told me that Professor Sprout thought I was one of the best Herbology students she had seen in a long time."

"But you're alright?" I asked again.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly. "Come on Daniel, I'm fine."

* * *

October 30th rolled around and all anyone could talk about was the arriving schools.

Our last class of the day was potion. If I'm being honest it is an amazing class. I swear it's just like cooking. Granted a bit more complex and if you mess up you run the risk of… well, of blowing yourself up, but still, it's pretty cool. But I mean it's Hogwarts, everything's pretty much amazing.

When it is 5:30 everyone left their classrooms and went to the Great Hall to meet the students of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"Please, Welcome the students of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxime!" Dumbledore called out.

About a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the doors and were now standing behind Madame Maxime.

They were all wearing blue silk uniforms and I swear, Madame Maxime was the tallest woman I had ever seen. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked when she reached Dumbledore.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore as all the students from Beauxbatons moved to the front hall. We then heard a loud knock on the door. The Great Hall's doors opened and a bunch of big guys with fur capes walked in.

"Welcome Durmstrang boy and his headmaster Igor Karkaroff."

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player," said Hermione.

"Hermione," I said in my best appalled voice. "Blasphemy! Viktor Krum is the most amazing and talented wizard to ever roam the Earth!"

Ron's face brightened up at my words and it seemed that we were about to become friends. Well time to rain on his parade.

"Just kidding Hermione. I actually have no idea who he is. Who is he?"

"He's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears

Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. There was a greater variety of, including several that were definitely foreign.

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?" a girl asked to Ron. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

I chuckled and handed her the dish she had been pointing at. "Here you are ma'am."

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish, and walked away quickly.

"Smooth Ron," I said with a wide smirk. "Incredibly smooth."

"Shut up," He muttered.

I looked to my left and saw Neville glancing down at the Ravenclaw table where the girl had gone.

"Are you looking for her?" I asked with a wide grin.

"N-no!" Neville said blushing red. "I was just, making sure that Luna was ok."

" _Really?!_ " I teased him. "Why that's mighty kind of you Neville. You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you had a bit of a crush on our Ravenclaw friend."

"Is Viktor Krum staring at Hermione?" he asked off-handedly.

"What?!" I said automatically, looking over to the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of the Bulgarian seeker.

"Joking, but now you know that I know," he said with a knowing smile.

I held my hand out for him to shake. "Well played Neville, well played."

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket —"

"You guys heard casket too, right?" I asked.

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

* * *

"So, if you could, would you?" I asked Neville and Luna as we stared at the Goblet in awe. Fred and George had already come in and tried the potion which I have to say was one of the funniest things that I had ever scene.

"No, at least not this year. I wouldn't be any good right now. I mean a fourth year going up against seventh years? Not liable to end well," Neville pointed out.

"True, but you would have the advantage of the other underestimating you. It would give you that advantage." Luna told us.

"At least until the first challenge. After that they'll know to take you seriously." I said as I leaned back in my seat and popped my neck. "But still it's only hypotheticals. It would be interesting though."

I~

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table — "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum." Viktor Krum rises from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is-"

"Professor Dumbledore stop this instant!" The Hall was sent into stunned silence as the Grey Lady yelled at the Headmaster. The rest of the ghosts flowed into the Hall and stood vigil around Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" He asked, confusion crossing every inch of his face.

"Whatever name the Goblet has given you is for naught!" The Blood Baron declared. "The Goblet knows this but it needed to get rid of the name nonetheless."

I felt a sense of dread creep up my spine.

"Why is this name invalid?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Because Hogwarts already has a Champion," The Fat Fryer said solemnly.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I muttered.

"And he is in my house," Sir. Nicholas declared proudly.

"Are you shitting me?!" I said as I stood up and made my way to the center of the ghosts, the entire Hall now staring at me.

* * *

AN: Hey... so it took a bit longer than expected. I'm sorry, it's just I started working and then I began my summer classes for University and well things got out of control. But I got a handle on things so I should get back to work now. Anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope everyone liked it. Please leave reviews because I love them, and I will see you guys next time!"


	18. Chapter 18

GoF Ch. 4

"Are you shitting me?!" I said as I stood up and made my way to the center of the ghosts, the entire Hall now staring at me. "Really?! I need to participate in this goddamn thing?!"

"Champion Lovage-" Helena said gently.

"No!" I cut her off. "Don't! Don't try and make me feel better! Just tell me! Do I really?" She nodded. "Well that's just… that's perfect!"

I turned and made my way to where the other champions were to wait.

"Mr. Lovage," I turned around and saw that Dumbledore had recovered from the shock of my unwilling selection.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything we can do to keep you from participating?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Not unless you can go back in time and keep the founders from creating the goddamn champions."

I left after that. I had nothing left to say.

* * *

"What is it?" I heard Fleur ask. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

I turned and saw Harry standing there with a shell-shocked expression.

"Let me guess," I began, "You somehow got roped into this goddamn tournament too?"

Harry nodded, and I laughed.

"Well how about our shitty luck, huh Harry?"

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen . . . lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Triwizard champion?"

"Congratulations Harry!" I said sarcastically. "We get to compete in a tournament that people have died in!"

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman." said Fleur.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly and Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "Ze cannot compete. Ze are too young."

"Yet, both of them got picked up. One by Magic itself the other came out of the goblet . . . I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage. . .. It's down in the rules, you're obliged . . . They will just have to do the best they can —"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. I heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions — or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most in just."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here —"

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Wait a minute… holy shit is it going to be? Are they going to do "Calmly" or the movie version?

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

YES! CALMLY!

"No!" He denied.

"Mr. Crouch . . . Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our — er — objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament. Unless the school already has a champion in which case the name the goblet has thrown out would be invalid. But seeing as the goblet gave us two names, Harry must compete."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Daniel and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do. . .."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr —"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . ."

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Fleur, Viktor and I, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard . . . very important. . . .

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

About the only good thing to come out of this thing.

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. I could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Daniel, Harry, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of us. "I am sure Gryffindor is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

We left together. The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

"So," I said, "This suck."

"Yeah," he agreed. "It really does."

* * *

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. And then I found myself in Kings Cross. Man that was always trippy.

"Daniel," Rowena said gently. She had just appeared in front of me. Usually she just appeared behind me so that I didn't freak out. "Are you-"

"Did you know?"

"Daniel it's more-"

"No! It's more complicated than it seems. Did you know? Did you know that this would happen?" She remained silent and looked down at the pristine white ground. "So, you did. Why?! Why didn't you tell me?! I could die! Do you get that?!"

"Of course, I do!" She snapped at me. "Believe it or not Daniel it pained me not to tell you. But you needed to learn on your own. If you did not then people would question as to why you were not shocked when your name was chosen. I am sorry, but it was a secret that needed keeping."

"And what if I die. No, not if. What happens when I die?! Cedric died and he was a great wizard! So, what makes you think I'll have a chance?!"

She was silent. Her eyes welling up with tears.

"Do you think you helped me, Rowena? You didn't. You signed my death warrant."

And then I woke up.

* * *

AN: So I know it's not very long but I just had to get this published or else it would have taken me a while. Also for the new OC story I have gotten a surprising amount of submissions and I have narrowed it down to two different shows. It will either be a Game of Thrones fic or one based on The CW's Supergirl. To be honest I love both these shows and I could do either. If you guys want one then either PM me or leave a review. Anyway thank you guys for reading and I'll see you all next time! ~Pacco1


	19. Chapter 19

GoF Ch. 5

"I'm surprised you didn't know that this would happen Daniel," Luna told me as she buttered a piece of toast. We were sitting at the Ravenclaw table, Neville had yet to wake up and I had decided to come down for breakfast early since I really didn't want to put up with the stares.

"Yeah well, I would have known if Rowena had told me that it would happen," I said bitterly. I still couldn't believe that she didn't tell me. I mean come on Rowena, you couldn't tell me one thing, I mean one thing!

"Why are you so worried about competing?"

I wasn't really sure if I should tell her. I mean, Rowena told me that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone what happened in the books until that event happened but if Cedric wasn't competing then that event would never happen, so was I in the clear?

Ah fuck it. What's the worst that could happen if I told her?

"The Hogwarts Champion that was selected in the book, he dies," Luna's eyes widened and if I wasn't dealing with the fact that dying by the end of the year was a horrible possibility then I would have laughed at the face of shocked Luna Lovegood.

"They do?"

"Yup. But now that I'm the Champion I could die, so that's just perfect," I muttered and buried my head in my hands.

"But the Champion, he'll live now, won't he?"

"Well, yeah, probably-"

"And the reason he died was because he didn't know what was going to happen?"

"Well, there were other factors but yeah I guess-"

"And you know what is going to happen," I raised an eyebrow. Where was she going with this? "So therefore, by knowing what is going to happen, you can prepare for it, and avoid dying."

I opened my mouth to counter, but found that it died in my throat. Holy shit…. Holy shit.

"So, you think that, because I know what's going to happen, I could avoid death. Luna it's not that simple. Sure, I know what's going to happen, but this is, what happens leading up, the challenges, it's gonna be tough."

She held my hand and squeezed tightly. "You'll push through. Besides Rowena wouldn't let you die."

"I don't think Rowena has much of a say."

* * *

Neville, Luna, and I sat in the Room of Requirement. Neville was just given the information and the next step was hashing out a plan that wouldn't get me killed.

"So, what is the first challenge?" Luna asked me.

"Well, I told you that he died, but that won't happen now, at least not in the same way. But the first tournament will still happen in the same way, so I can't tell you that," Luna looked down in disappointment and Neville seemed to get a bit more nervous, "But if you were to figure it out for yourself, then I suppose that would be fine."

They smirked and I went into my bag. I moved a few books around until I found the book I was looking for. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I flipped through a few pages until I found the article I was looking for.

"My such majestic beasts wouldn't you say," I said, showing them an article on Dragons.

Luna snatched the book from my hands. "D-dragons?! What are they thinking?!"

"They were thinking that three seventeen-year old would be competing, not two fourteen-year old's."

Luna read the page, and when she had finished she looked up at me with a determination I had never seen. "We have work to do."

* * *

My muscles ached, my head was spinning, and I felt like I was going to die. Never let it be said, that neither Luna Lovegood nor Neville Longbottom do not train their friends hard when their lives are on the line.

I mean, I get it. Dragons coming, I need to be ready, but my God, how many times can you work someone to the point of magical exhaustion before the first challenge? Well I was probably going to find out soon enough.

Luna was a rough coach, making sure that my wand movements flowed perfectly. That my pronunciation was clear. But that wasn't where the help ended for her. She told me about the types of environments dragons lived in. Which kind of the four, that she "figured out", dragons would have the hottest fire. How fast each one was. It was all very complex.

Neville wasn't there just for moral support either. We sparred against each other constantly. They tried to make me stronger, faster, better at anticipating the other's moves. I have to admit, I was not as good as I thought, I mean Neville isn't, and I'm not trying to be mean, the best duelist, so the fact that I was being pushed back by him, wasn't exactly the best. However, after a few sessions, I managed to knock him down.

Now all I had to do was keep training for the first task.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Remember those Potter Stinks badges? Well apparently, some things never change no matter what, like the universe just needs it to happen. And the Badges read, _Support Daniel Lovage the REAL Hogwarts Champion._ I didn't ask for it, but Malfoy was wearing the damn thing and showing it off. God this sucks.

Neville and I stood outside of the dungeon, waiting for Snape to open the door for them to begin their double potions lesson. Malfoy was making fun of Harry by showing him the badge, they tried to drag me into it, but I just tuned them out. Worked in my last life, it'll work now.

"Want one Granger," said Malfoy, holding out a badge t Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want Mudblood sliming it up."

Nope. Absolutely _fucking_ not! No!

"How about this for sliming it up," I muttered as I walked up to him. He barely had time to open his mouth before my fist cracked against his jaw and he fell to the floor. Malfoy groaned and rolled on the floor, I barely noticed the shouting and then I saw that Crabbe and another Slytherin had drawn their wands. Neville and several other Gryffindor's had drawn theirs and the corridor had dissolved into a shouting match.

The door to the potions room slammed open and Snape entered quickly. He shouted for everyone to put their wands down before he turned to Malfoy who was still on the ground. "Explain."

"Lovage attacked me sir!"

"And Potter hit Goyle with a spell!" I looked at Goyle and saw that several boils had formed on his face.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Crabbe got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

I turned back and saw that Hermione's teeth were growing rapidly. Seems like that was something that still happened. Like I said, some stuff probably just needs to happen.

"I see no difference." Okay, I will admit that Snape was unnecessarily a dick at times, and I do still like him as a character, but I wanted nothing more than to hit him there.

Hermione let out a whimper and her eyes filled with tears. I grabbed her and dragged her away from the scene quickly. Snape shouted for us to come back and I ignored him, consequences be damned.

* * *

When we got to the Hospital wing, Hermione's crying had subsided. Madam Pomfrey quickly performed the counter curse for Hermione shrinking her teeth back to normal. The door opened and Dennis Creevy stepped into the room saying that I was needed for something. I went through a checklist in my head and guessed that it was probably the weighing of the Wands. Time to get that shit show over with.

* * *

AN: So it has been a while hasn't it? Yeah... I'm sorry guys. My life's been crazy and with new ideas popping into my head every few seconds, it's hard to balance. But I will be setting my sights back onto this story now! Please forgive the spelling errors and I will see you all next time! Please Review! ~Pacco1


	20. Chapter 20

GoF Ch. 6

We were in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet.  
Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to, who I assumed was, Rita Skeeter.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. I was sitting next to Fleur and kept my eyes forward, not really in the mood for conversation. Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment -"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is  
Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. . ."

Rita quickly whisked Harry away and began interviewing him. Could I have stopped it? Probably, did I? Obviously not. Why? Because it's hilarious, don't judge me.

Anyway, Dumbledore rescued Harry from Rita and he came back taking the seat next to me

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

I looked over and saw. I really liked him, wise, kind, reminded me of my grandfather, just with a different profession.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches. . . inflexible.  
rosewood... and containing. . . dear me. . ."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Oh right, she's part veela! How did I forget that?

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands...however, to each his own, and if this suits you..." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for  
scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Lovage,  
you next."

I stood up and Fleur glided back to her seat, giving me a condescending smile as I passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as I gave him my wand. "Yes, I remember it well. English Oak... Dragon Heartstring very hard to bid to this particular wand... fourteen and a half inches long, brittle.  
It's in fine condition...You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," I grinned like an idiot, but Ollivander must not have noticed it.

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of my wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

I arrived back in my seat and saw Harry looking down at his wand and saw several finger marks running down its length.

"Hey, Harry, don't worry about it. I didn't really polish my wand. Just say how good the wand is and he won't care." Harry nodded but still tried to rub out the prints on his wand.

"Good," we looked to the front and saw Ollivander handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves, Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander and handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast all of us into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept  
twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater  
prominence. I was just happy that no one was paying much attention to the whole Champion of Ravenclaw after seeing Harry and Rita. Maybe I didn't have it so bad.

* * *

It was here. The day of the task. To be honest, I didn't even feel like eating. Neville and Luna tried to encourage me to eat but I wasn't really having any of it. I mean, I was going to fight a fucking dragon, oh God this is going to hurt. Okay, just  
get it out of the way, remember my training, pronounce all the spells like Luna taught me, remember to trust my instincts just like my spars with Neville. I can do this.

"I should head down there," I said standing up and taking a deep drink of water.

"You can do it," Neville said, a small grin of support on his face. It wasn't too convincing. Luna just decided to hug me. It helped a bit.

I didn't see Hermione anywhere. I looked through the Gryffindor table, walking forward while looking back, and saw no sign or her or Harry, which meant that he was probably already down at the arena. I looked forward just in time to collide with a girl  
that had her face deep in a book. She squealed as the book went flying. We both tumbled to the ground and I apologized a few times as I got to my feet and held my hand out to pull her up.

"Are you alright?" I asked as she took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Fine," She said as she got off of the ground and I bent down and picked up her book. I glanced at the cover and noticed that it was an Arithmancy book. I looked at her and saw that she looked familiar. I knew for sure that Parvati wasn't taking Arithmancy.  
Then I saw her tie, blue. Oh! Right, Parvati had a sister, Padma, and she was in Ravenclaw, or well she was in Gryffindor in the movies but that was forgivable, easier for the movie audiences to grasp I suppose.

"Sorry," I said, handing her the book. "Guess I should watch where I'm going."

"Oh, no I was the one that was reading," she tucked the book underneath her arm and brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh well, still. A little heavy for, today isn't it?" I said, pointing at the book.

"For you maybe. I however, am not going to be competing for the school."

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked to the ground. "Yeah, I guess that is uh, that's pretty true. I suppose you have me at a disadvantage though. I don't know your name." Lie.

She held out her hand and I took it gently. "Padma Patil. I'd love to chat but, I do believe that you have a tournament to go to."

"Right," I said, the pit returning to my stomach. "Well, I suppose I should be off."

"Good luck."

* * *

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which I supposed was his way of showing nerves.

"Well, now we're all here — time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" — he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them — "from which you will each select a  
small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too . . . ah, yes . . . your task is to collect the golden egg!"

I nodded at once, knowing exactly what he meant. Sometimes I wish I could skip some of these people's dialogues like in a video game. Oh well.

"Ladies first," Bagman said, offering the bag to Fleur Delacour. She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon — a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck.

Krum pulled out the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout. It had a number one around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. And that wasn't supposed to happen, he got the Chinese Fireball if I remember correctly.

I put my hand into the bag, and out came the scarlet Chinese Fireball, the number three tied around its neck. Okay, so Krum and I switched Dragons, no big, deal. Though my mind couldn't stop thinking about how this might butterfly effect everything, though  
if the butterfly was to be believed, then some things were screwed with just my being here.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating.  
Mr. Krum, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

A whistle had blown somewhere.

I waited, my stomach in knots. I just had to get the egg, that's it. Just get the egg and survive. That's it. Fleur went next, after Krum had returned with his egg and a few scorch marks on his robes. When she came back, I stood and looked over at Harry,  
and nodded.

The crowd roared with cheers when I got into the arena. First home competitor I suppose. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at me from the stands. I did a quick search for Luna and Neville, which wasn't that hard seeing as Luna was  
wearing her brightly colored and horribly mismatched clothes.

And then I saw the Chinese Fireball. Its scales were red all over, but it's wings were as black as ebony. Its eyes seemed to resemble flames and it stood in front of the nest of eggs, the golden one sitting on top of all the others.

"Well… shit." I raised my wand and sent off a spell that emitted a high-pitched whine that only animals with great hearing were affected by. Luna had taught it to me, something her father picked up on when they were searching for rare species on their  
excursions.

The dragon roared in pain and shot flames into the air. I held the spell and made my way to the eggs slowly. To be honest I wasn't in the competition to win, simply to survive. But unfortunately for me, the dragon seemed to know that I was the cause of  
the noise, and redirected the fire it had been shooting at the sky, towards me.

"Damn it!" I dived for cover and waited until the flames stopped before I peeked over the rock and saw the Dragon waiting for me to move. I grabbed a spare stone and threw it to the side before rising out of cover, but the Dragon was too smart for that.  
Stupid on my part.

It shot a blast of fire at me and I countered by meeting it with augamenti. The two elements met in the center and steam began to form providing me with some much-needed cover. I hope that Luna and Neville thought that that was intentional.

I broke the spell and navigated through the steam until I found the egg. Just as I was about to grab it I heard the flapping of leathery wings and the steam began to disperse. The dragon landed twenty feet away and opened its mouth. Just as the blazing  
inferno was about to come out of its gaping maw, I raised my wand and shouted " _Glacius_!"

The powerful freezing spell blazed out from my wand tip in a stream of ice, colliding directly with the dragon's volatile flames. The two opposing forces clashed for well over a minute. The heat and cold emanating from the collision forced me to look  
away.

My muscles were screaming at me to stop, but I keep forcing the magic to flow through my wand. My hands were freezing cold as the stream of ice spread, and my wand now had a thin layer of frost on it, and it was even creeping up onto my gloves.

I kept my eyes closed for a long time, afraid that if I opened them I would see the dragons fire about to swallow me whole. But when I felt that it was safe, when I no longer heard the dragon roaring, I opened them and looked up in complete and utter  
shock, nearly dropping my wand.

There, standing before me me, was the Dragon completely and utterly frozen.

"Oh wow," I said, before fainting from magical exhaustion, my hand slapping the golden egg. I had done it.

* * *

AN: Okay, so some of you may not like the fact that Daniel was able to freeze a dragon, I get it, that's hard to do, fret not my awesome readers, all will be explained next chapter as to why that was, also, not going to lie, wanted him to seem a little  
badass and I thought I did that. Anyway, it is three a.m. and I have class in the morning, so I will see you all next time, Review! ~Pacco1


	21. Chapter 21

GoF Ch. 7

"How could you do something so idiotic? Something so completely irresponsible that you could have died! A freezing spell against a fully-grown dragon? Grown wizards have tried that and ended up becoming nothing but a pile of ash!" I let Rowena rant. Not much else I could do. Being passed out from magical exhaustion meant that I was stuck with her until I woke up. Bad for me, good for sensible Rowena. "You should have run, or at least gotten out of the way of the flames. Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry, but I was going on instinct-"

"A lot of good that did you! Do you know what I had to do in order to make sure that you weren't roasted alive? I had to call in a favor from-"

"Death?" I sat up immediately, but Rowena scoffed.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't going to waste a favor from Death for something like this. No, I asked a few spirits to use what magic they had to bolster yours. I lost quite a few favors for that. Despite how good you think you are, you do not have the magical ability to freeze a fully-grown dragon."

"So, what, you got a few spirits to bolster me? Doesn't sound that bad."

"A spirit of a wizard is magic itself. When they did that, they put themselves in a lot of pain. Willingly giving their magic temporarily to you, well it's painful, very painful, not something that they can easily recover from."

Goddam it. "I didn't need to know that."

"You needed to know what your actions cost."

"Right, because I asked to be in the tournament."

"That doesn't matter! You are in! Stop complaining and compete! Prepare as best as you can and then execute! You know what is coming! Deal with it and stop acting like child!" Rowena shouted, losing her composure. "Did I tell you? No, but get over it! You're waking up. Go!"

* * *

The white ceiling of the hospital wing had become a usual sight by now. The sun was up and I heard birds chirping. It was relaxing, peaceful, though I'm sure that anything would have been peaceful compared to the tongue lashing Rowena had given me. I mean she was telling me that I didn't have a right to be upset that I was in the tournament? I didn't want to be in the damn thing, I didn't ask her to call in those favors.

I looked around and saw that there was a, to be frank, shitload of banners. Some said congratulations, others said "GO LOVAGE". There were a few cards, as well as candies that people had left me.

"Ah, Mr. Lovage, seems you've finally awoken," I saw Madam Pomfrey walking over he wand draw. She cast a few charms on me, seeing if I was okay internally, but all the colors turned green which I assumed was good.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Three days. Oh, don't look so shocked, you froze a dragon, incredible feat by the way, but still, the amount of magic you needed drained your core, almost entirely." Well that doesn't sound good. Guess Rowena did do me a favor.

"Any damage?"

"Besides a small coma, a few burns, and a shard of ice piercing your leg you're fine." That didn't sound good. I lifted the sheets and saw a large bandage on my calf.

"How did that happen?"

"The spell you used isn't known for its ability to stay on course. A few shards were thrown around the arena." She cast one final spell and then nodded to herself, pleased. "Very well. Mr. Lovage, you are free to go, but I recommend you use this."

She handed me a wooden cane and I grasped it. It wasn't anything special, just a walnut cane that was polished and had a rubbed stopped at the end. Weird, I didn't know wizards used rubber.

"You couldn't fix my leg?"

"The ice you created was very magically potent, it seemed to resist my attempt to remove it magically." Probably a side effect of the spirits bothering me magically. "So, while I pulled it out and did what I could, there are a few shards that I couldn't get out so when they melt, and with the amount of magic you put into that spell should be two or three days, I'll finish mending the wound and you won't need the cane."

Temporary, I can do that.

* * *

The Gryffindor's welcomed me back with thunderous applause. They regretted that they couldn't give me as grand a party as they had given Harry, but I didn't really mind. I was just trying to figure out where Luna and Neville were. I searched the common room twice, checked the dorm for him, but came up with nothing. I asked around and no one had seen him.

I decided to go and look for Luna asking any Ravenclaw that I could find, but they either asked why I was looking for Loony, which did not go over well for them, or looked at me weird.

I made my way to Ravenclaw Tower thinking that I would find Luna there. I limped around on my cane looking for them. As I got closer to the tower my leg began to throb and I had to take a short break on the stairs. I sat down off to the side and rubbed the area around my wound. If this was anything close to what Frank had been through, then my respect for that man went higher than it already was.

"Are you alright?" I jumped at the voice and I tried to get up but just ended up putting too much weight on my leg. I yelped in pain and sank back to the floor. "Oh no! I'm sorry, don't get up."

I looked over and saw Parva- no blue tie, Padma standing there, worried and her hand held out, motioning me to stop.

"Oh, hey Padma," I ground out massaging the spot where most of the pain was radiating. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Are you alright?" She knelt down and placed her books on the ground looking at my leg.

"Oh, yeah! Fine, just some lingering pain you know how it goes. What book do you have there?" I pointed to the book she was carrying, it was thinner than most of the school books, and the binding was paperback. Eh, I prefer hard covers every time.

"Oh, it's nothing," she grabbed the book but I saw the flash of a title. _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_.

"Was that the Chronicles of Narnia?"

"No!"

"You're reading the Chronicles of Narnia?" She blushed and looked away. "No! I'm not making fun of you! I love those books! I read them when I was growing up."

"You did?"

"Yeah! Those and Har- Lord of the Rings! They were my uh, they were essentially my childhood."

"When did you begin reading them?" Padma asked, seemingly eager to delve into the subject.

"Since I figured out where the library was. I always had a fascination with magic and dragons and the like. Though what I've been through now, I think eight-year-old me should be a bit weary." Padma laughed and brought the book out from behind her back.

"This is probably the fifth time I've read this series," she admitted as she held out the book. It was a bit battered and worn out. The pages were yellowing a bit and there were obvious tea stains on it. All in all, pretty good condition compared to my books.

"Have you read any other series?"

"I've been looking, but sometimes I get so busy that I can't really come up with the time to find any new ones."

"Well the obvious choice would be Lord of the Rings. Lewis and Tolkien were friends and based characters on each other. Tolkien was Professor Kirke, and Lewis was a character called Treebeard."

I felt the pain in my leg go away and I stood up. I tested it by putting a small amount of weight on it. There was a slight stinging, but other than that, it felt relatively fine. Good enough to walk on.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Padma asked me.

"Fine, Padma. Thanks for worrying though. But, if I may ask a favor?"

"Of course."

"Okay, have you seen Luna Lovegood anywhere? Or at least Neville Longbottom?"

"I think I saw them head to the lake not too long ago," explains why they weren't there, "I think they might still be there."

"Thank you very much Padma! You just saved me a very large headache."

"I glad. You should probably head over there if you want to make it before dark," She said motioning at my cane. "Oh and, if you ever want to… maybe we could be partners in Arithmancy sometime?"

I smiled. "Of course."

* * *

I'd say it was a solid hour. That was how long it took me to get from the base of Ravenclaw Tower to the lake. I stumbled around looking through the trees and not seeing them. After ten minutes of that I managed to stumble into a small area where I finally found them, and good thing too, as my leg was beginning to cramp up and I needed to sit down.

They hadn't seen me yet and I was a bit out of breath so I didn't call over. I took a few steps forward looking down so that I could see where I was walking, careful not to get my cane caught on anything so I didn't injure my leg anymore, then I heard Luna sniffle. She was crying, goddamn it, I made her cry.

"Oh, dear." I said gaining their attention.

"Daniel!" They both said, jumping up and dusting themselves off. Luna jumped up and ran over to me, nearly toppling me over with a rib crushing hug.

"Hey there, Lu. Miss me" I asked as I hugged her back.

"We didn't know when you would wake up!" she cried and I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"It's alright, Lu. I'm here. I'll always wake up," I whispered to her.

* * *

After dinner that night McGonagall notified me that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office. I nodded, pretending to be happy about the situation, but underneath the layer of charisma, I was scared. I mean, Dumbledore and me. Alone. Shit.

I limped out of the Great Hall, my stomach churning more and more with each step I took. Okay, how is this going to go? He could just question me and try to get me to spill on what I knew, or this could turn out to be nothing but a question about me being a champion, of Ravenclaw that is, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is pretty self-explanatory.

I reached his office, McGonagall saying the password for me, and I crossed the threshold walking into the office. He was waiting for me, smiling and a small twinkle in his eye. I avoided them, just in case he tried to read my mind.

"Ah, Mr. Lovage! Come in, come in. I'm sorry to take you away from dinner, but I knew that I should do this as soon as able. I believe that this belongs to you," He grabbed something from behind his desk and produced a golden egg. Or, more specifically, my golden egg.

"Oh, thank you Professor! I was wondering where that went." I honestly had forgotten about it, I knew what the challenge was, so I didn't really think about the egg too much.

"Of course. If I may, how are you handling being entered in the tournament? I know that you probably did not wish to compete, but, if I may, you handled yourself very well against your dragon. I dare say, I have rarely seen such displays of magic before."

I swallowed hard. "Well you see sir. I just felt, a surge of magic when I threw the freezing charm at the dragon. It was the only charm I could think of. I thought that maybe the boost of adrenaline added to my magic."

"There have been several theories about adrenaline boosting a wizard's magic during trying times. Yours was most likely an extreme. You are probably right." Yeah, I've been around enough adults to know what that meant. He was basically saying, ' _I know it's bulshit, but I can't prove it.'_

"Is that all professor?" I asked, wide eyes and innocence dripping from my tone. Dumbledore smiled and shook his head letting me go. I walked out and made my way to the common room.

So, the day had started good; still alive. Went bad; cane for two days. Good; met up with Padma and found Luna and Neville. Then bad; Dumbles knows something doesn't add up.

* * *

"Potter, Lovage — a word, if you please." Oh, okay, she was going to tell us that we needed dates, "Potter, Lovage, the champions and their partners —"

"What partners?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

"I'm not dancing," Harry said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You two are a Hogwarts champions, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So, make sure you get yourself a partner"

"May I be correct in assuming that this is a formal event?" I don't really like the whole knowing the answer but still needing to ask thing.

"It is."

"Since I do not have any dress robes, may I settle for a muggle suit?" I knew I didn't have either, but I actually didn't know this.

"A muggle suit would work as long as it is appropriate."

I smiled and gave McGonagall a thumbs up. "Great! Sounds good! Thank you, Professor, I will see you Monday!"

* * *

"So, Neville, who are you going to ask?" I looked at him as Luna, Neville and I walked through the halls. Most of the girls were in, what Harry would call "Packs" some looked over at me and giggled as I walked by. Not going to deny, I enjoyed some of the attention, back home I never got any attention from girls ever. Now, I got a lot, sue me.

"I uh… I'm not sure," he stuttered out, sending shy and quick glances to Luna.

"Oh, well that's a shame. Anyone ask you yet Luna?"

She shook her head. "No. though some girls in my house have asked if you already have a date. I think a few wish to ask you."

"Alrighty then."

"Have you asked anyone yet?" She asked me,

"No, but I am going to today. Right now, in fact." I broke away from them as we approached the Arithmancy classroom. "I'll see you two at dinner?"

They nodded and Luna gave me a double thumbs up. I slid into the classroom. Hermione was sitting by herself scribbling onto a piece of parchment, her brows furrowed. I took a deep breath and walked forward. I slid my bag onto the floor and took my seat.

"Hey Hermione," I said.

"Oh, Daniel, hi. I feel like I haven't seen you in a while."

"It was only a weekend Hermione. Plus, we saw each other in transfiguration."

She nodded and Professor Vector began her lesson. I mentally cursed, not being able to ask Hermione before the lesson. I sat there and glanced over every few minutes. I wished I could have done it, now all I could feel was a pit in my stomach as I began to overthink things.

When the end of the lesson came and everyone began to put their things away I took a deep breath and looked over to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, uh could I ask you something?" She nodded. "I was wondering if you would, uh… well, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

She paused and I could see a faint blush appear on her cheeks. "Oh, uh, Daniel I would love to," Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! "But I've already been asked."

Fuck. Jesus, how fast is Krum? I mean it's barely been a few days since McGonagall told us! Oh, I really hate that man!

"Oh! Uh, of course you do! I mean how could you not!" Should I have said that? "I mean, good for you! Uh, I should probably go! And Neville. And Luna, they're probably waiting for me! I should go."

Turns out Professor Vector saved me a very awkward class.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! How is everyone! I'm good I hope you are as well! So, as for the spirits being able to give their magic to someone in order to temporarily bolster it, let's just file that under Magical Rules Bullshit, yeah? Okay good. Daniels Magical Core, is a bit above average but nothing super spectacular. Anyway, I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so until then I'll see you all next time. Cheers! (Hey another brit, see what I did there. Ha!). Review! ~Pacco1


	22. Chapter 22

GoF Ch. 8

Neville slumped into the chair next to me and let out a long and exhausted sigh.

"You too huh?" I asked as I looked into the fire.

"What?"

"Sad, things might not have gone your way? I understand."

"I take it Hermione said no?"

"She said she would love to." Neville looked confused and opened his mouth when I said quickly. "But someone's already asked her. Like I said, didn't really go my way."

"Explains why you weren't in the Room of Requirement. But I'm not judging, but shouldn't you have known she would have a date?"

"Yes, but I didn't think she was asked this early. I thought I had some time to ask her. But thanks to this damn leg, I didn't have the chance because I was on the cane and couldn't get around the castle." I sighed and leaned in closer to the fire.

"Didn't you see her in the common room at all?" Neville asked.

"Not really. The only time I did was when Harry and Ron were right next to her, didn't think I should ask in front of them. Looks like there's my chance."

"Ah, don't worry. You're a champion, you'll have witches lining up for a chance that you'll ask them." Neville encourage me.

I cracked a smile at his comment and looked at him. "Nev you're glowing. I mean, you are smiling, I thought you were just as sad as I was when you walked in. What happened?"

Neville blushed and looked at the ground. "Well, you see, when you didn't show up at the Room of Requirement, I decided to use my Gryffindor Courage and, well, I asked Luna to the ball."

I let out a whoop and everyone in the common room looked over at us. "Yeah! Neville, my man! I knew you had it in you!"

"Just calm down," Neville said, blushing at all the attention I was drawing toward us.

I stood on my chair. "I'm sorry ladies but my best friend here, Neville, is unavailable to go to the Ball with you, as he is going with, well my other best friend, Luna Lovegood, anyone so much mutters Loony I will hurt you!"

"Daniel," Neville tugged my arm.

"Well that is the only announcement I have! Carry on!" Several people from our year began clapping and shouting congratulations to Neville who was blushing more than I had ever seen a human blush. "Wow, Neville, I'm proud of you. Though now I don't know  
who's going to take Ginny Weasley."

"Is that who I took?"

"Yeah, oh man you have no idea how happy I am right now." I ship Neville and Luna pretty hard if you haven't noticed.

* * *

I walked through the halls alone, Luna had potions and Neville had decided to walker her well I had hinted at it and left without saying anything else. The door to Arithmancy was locked and a few students were lingering outside. I reached into my bag  
and pulled out Return of the King, might as well, I doubt Hermione wished to talk, well she might have, but I'm not good with that kind of awkward. Other kinds of awkward, sure I could deal, but I asked you out and you said no so now we have to sit  
in silence for an hour and a half, awkward, no thank you.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and kept myself from cringing. I really hope that it wasn't Hermione, please, I don't do well with confrontation! That is also a reason why being in the tournament sucks, but that's beside the point.

I turned around slowly and saw Padma standing there with a book in her hands. Okay, that is fine, more than fine actually.

"Padma! Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, though I did finish Narnia again," She held up The Last Battle and tucked it in her bag.

"Oh then," I dug through m bad, "Take this. Bought the whole series over the summer, I think you'll like them." I handed her my battered copy of The Hobbit. "Mind a few tears, and think a page may be loose but, still great book."

She took the books and flipped through it quickly. One of the pages almost came loose, just like I had told her, but it was still in a decent condition.

"Where'd you get it?"

"Second hand store in my village. Books are uncomfortably expensive." She laughed and nodded her head. "Anyway, it's good, the adventure the characters, timeless tale indeed."

"I'll be sure to take care of it," Padma slipped the book carefully into her bag, making sure that the binding held together.

The door to class opened and the students began to walk in. I glanced at Padma as she that she looked like she wanted to say something, but couldn't quite come up with how to say it, that or she didn't know if she should.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as wemade our way to the door.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I was just wondering if… would you— ah, would you like to sit with me? Today, at least. I know you often sit with Hermione, but, well we were having a nice conversation and well—"

"Padma," I cut her off, "calm down. Yes, I'll sit with you."

We sat down at a table near the front, it was always strange to me how sitting in a different seat could change the entire perspective of a room. From where Hermione and I sat in the back, the room was so spacious and grand, but near the front with Padma  
it was more, constricted and focused.

Professor Vector came in and told us that we were to work on the problems in our books since we had an exam coming up and some needed the review more than others. Padma and I opened our books, and began reviewing. All in all, rather easy and straightforward  
work.

"So," Padma began as she finished another problem. "Have you figured out what the next challenge is?"

I smiled. "Yes actually. Pretty simple." She looked over expecting me to say more, but I kept my mouth shut, enjoying the feeling of teasing her.

"What is it?"

I gasped, feigning shock. "Ms. Patil, are you asking me to reveal sensitive information? How scandalous."

"Come on? Please?"

Laughed and set my quill down, really needed to ask frank to send me a pen. "It was a riddle, it went, _Come seek us where our voices sound,_ _We cannot sing above the ground,_ _And while you're searching ponder this;_ _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_ _An hour long you'll have to look,_ _And to recover what we took,_ _But past an hour, the prospect's black Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._ "

Padma set her quill down and thought for a moment. "Well, come seek us where our voices sound. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was just screeching when I listened to it, then I put it in water because Luna said that it might be mermish since it sounds like screeching above ground. So, I submerged it and listened."

"So, they take something from you, something you value, and you have to get it back within an hour or you won't get it back."

"Ravenclaw for a reason," I told her. "So now I need to figure out what they're taking and then a way to go underwater for an hour. Easier said than done."

"I… well I could help— that is, if you want me to help! I wouldn't want to intrude on any training that you're doing."

I sorted and my hand almost pushed a bottle of ink off of the edge of the desk. "Oh please, Padma, Luna and Neville practically trained me every day before the first challenge. You would be a very excellent and most welcome addition to the team, though  
to be fair, I would need to run it by them first, but I don't see any reason you shouldn't be allowed to join up with us."

Class continued and Padma finished her problems faster than I did. I have to admit, she was good, better than me. Surprising why she didn't really raise her hand. She walked me through a few problems I had trouble with showing me where I messed up, and  
correcting where needed. Man, Padma was pretty cool, smart, liked fantasy novels, easy to talk to, she was really cool in my book.

* * *

"So, what do you have next?" I asked Padma as we walked through the halls. Arithmancy had just ended and I had DADA next and since it was with the Slytherins, it meant that it was time for Padma and I to go our separate ways.

"Transfiguration," she told me as we came to a crossroads so to speak in the halls. "Oh, well, then I suppose I'll, uh… I'll see you soon?"

Padma looked a bit disappointed. "Oh, yeah, of course. I'll see you."

She turned and began walking away but just before she got out of sight I shouted for her to stop. "Padma! Hey! Uh, if you aren't busy later, maybe we could meet in the library? We could study, or uh, play chess or… uh—"

"I'd love to!" She smiled and nodded quickly. "Six?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

I tried to sit still, kept trying to look busy, flipping absentmindedly through the book that sat in front of me, only ever glancing at the words. If I'm being honest, I'm not entirely sure what I am even reading, it might be herbology, it might be a  
book on the dark arts, no idea.

It's kind of weird. I came here, chasing after Hermione, and now, after a few chance encounters with a certain Ravenclaw, and I was sweating on a… no this isn't a date. What is this? Ah who cares, we're hanging out, and I'm fifty three percent that she  
likes me, so hopefully this works out. I mean Hermione is going to the ball with Krum, and then she and Ron are a couple, and I shouldn't mess with that… right?

I shook my head and went back to trying to read my book when looked up for the fifteenth time and saw Padma walk into the library looking around a bit nervously. Okay Lovage, you can do this.

Two Weeks Later

~Hermione~

He was sitting with Padma again. I was sitting with… I guess I've forgotten her name. I heard Padma giggle and look over at their table. Daniel seems to be trying to prove a point. He said something about Treebeard and Professor Kirke, and how Tolkien  
and Lewis must've reacted when they learned who they were in each other's books. I don't know I wasn't paying that much attention.

But what does he see in her? I mean, sure Padma is pretty and intelligent, but other than that? I mean surely Daniel can see that she only likes him because he's a champion and froze a dragon. I mean what else could it be? Though, I did hear Padma ask  
about him before, but that could have just been about the whole Champion of Ravenclaw.

Anyway, it wasn't any of my business since… wait, he's asking her something… it sounds like he's. No! Why is he asking her to the Ball? He's only been talking to her for two weeks. Why would he…

It doesn't matter anyway. Daniel can go with he wants to. Besides, I already have a date with Victor Krum.

* * *

AN: Okay people, let's get down to business. Padma is going to be in the story, she will be with Daniel for a bit, but don't worry, Daniel x Hermione is still endgame, just give it a bit of time, besides if everyone got what they wanted right away then  
where would any of the excitement be? Okay I'm tires, going to bed, so please excuse me and all of the errors, Review! ~Pacco1


	23. Chapter 23

GoF Ch. 9

 **-Daniel-**

I tugged at the edges of the suit Frank had given me, though it was more of his old RAF blazer and pants with a white shirt and black tie, but I could tell that it was too short on the sleeves. Not to mention several buttons were hanging on by a thread. Luckily for me, Luna always carried a sewing kit with her and she was more than happy to loan me it.

So, there I sat, on my bed in the dormitory running a needle through the buttons, securing them, and then moving to the gaping holes in the pockets, and the lone bullet hole in the pants. Neville was beside me shining his shoes for the fifth time despite the fact that the ball was a few days away.

"You could probably see your reflection perfectly in those," I told him as the thread mended the first pocket hole.

"I just, I want to look nice." Neville said as he brushed his shoes again. "I want it to go without a hitch."

"You worry too much. Things won't go wrong unless you let them, besides, if you practiced your waltz anymore you'd drill a hole in the floor." I laughed as I finished the stitch and then flipped the blazer over to get to work on the other pocket. "Luna's looking forward to it though. Whenever you aren't around that's all she ever talks about."

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes as the needle broke the fabric. "No Nev, she's absolutely dreading the date and wants to call it off."

"What?!"

"Jesus Nev, I thought you understood the basics of sarcasm."

He put his shoes down and laid back on his bed taking in the top of the bed. "Sorry, it's just that, I'm nervous-"

" _Really!"_

"Shut up. I'm nervous, and I just don't want it to go wrong."

"Then don't let it. You'll do fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

Neville turned his head and cocked an eyebrow. "Did you have to jinx it?"

I scoffed. "I thought you didn't believe any of that. I mean come on, Prophecy?"

"I'm sorry weren't you transported here from an alternate reality where this is all a book?"

"That's not the point," I said putting down the jacket. "The point is that Prophecy didn't have a say, Rowena did, the whole idea of prophecy is based on choice. You can choose to follow prophecy or you can ignore it. So, you choose to make that night the best of Luna's young life."

Neville smiled a bit and nodded. "I will."

"Good." I stood and clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, and know that if you break her heart, I'll break your everything."

* * *

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"Please!"

"Neville, I swear to god if you ask me to check your shoes one more time, I'm going to whack your head with them!" I told Neville, my eyes glued to the finished stitching. It had taken a few days but the holes had been mended, though I will admit that I had pricked my finger more than once so there were a few splotches of blood in the pockets. "They're fine, hell I'm sure Luna's gonna be blinded by them! Now come on we're gonna be late for breakfast!"

Neville nodded, satisfied with my answer, though he still glanced over at his shoes as we got dressed for the morning. When we were ready Neville and I made it to catch the tail end of breakfast were most people were filing out and the stragglers were barely picking at their plates opting to talk to their friends. Near empty and plenty of room to spread out, perfect.

We sat down at the back of the Ravenclaw table waiting for Luna to show up, so we began filing out plates with a light breakfast.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Neville, I swear to God I'll dump that pitcher of pumpkin juice on you if you ask—"

"No! It's not about that, promise." He looked around and leaned in to whisper. "Aren't you worried about the ball?"

"Not really, more worried about making it out alive. Sure, I'm nervous but, I just don't really show it. I mean, I faced a dragon down, how hard can this be? Besides, I'm more worried aboutLuna at the bottom of the Lake. Speaking of which, I need gillyweed."

"What?"

"Not important right now, point is, worrying is the worst thing you can do about things like this. Worry about life threatening situations, not about a ball."

"I guess that's a good point, but still, it's nerve wracking." He said looking down at his plate.

"Neville aren't you a Gryffindor?" I asked him as Luna walked into the Great Hall.

"Y-yeah."

"Then act like one." I stood up and walked toward the exit giving Luna a hug and telling her good morning before making my way to the Library. Leaving the two alone together for what I hoped would be the whole day.

 **-Hermione-**

The library was always warm and comforting for me. It held an aura of kindness and elegance within the towering rows of books, the dusty old tomes containing knowledge long lost simply waiting to be rediscovered by the right reader. In my opinion, it was one of the most magical places in all of Hogwarts.

Currently I was going over my Arithmancy notes, trying to decipher a small problem that Vector was giving up the winter holiday to do, oh joy. Don't get me wrong, Arithmancy is so interesting and wonderfully complicated, but, despite the challenge that the problem proposed, the upcoming ball was distracting. Though, there were a few other distracting things at the moment.

"The amount of backstory is absolutely ridiculous, you do realize that?"

"I disagree, it makes you appreciate the world, to get a sense of how old and how bit it is."

"There is quite literally a page of lore for every tree branch."

"Your point?" Daniel asked Padma as they debated the finer points of their favorite fantasy books. Though Daniel had a point that the amount of lore and backstory brought a sense of scope to the world, but Hermione wasn't really paying attention.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue this talk," I bet you would Patil, "I need to go convince Pavarti that I already have a date."

My hand gripped the edge of the table she was sitting at as I tried to continue the equation. Though I couldn't really be mad at Padma though, or Daniel. I was the one who had accepted the invitation from Krum without realizing that Daniel might have wanted to ask me. Not that I wanted him to though! I mean if he had, I might have gone with him, but, I mean I'm not sure if I could have accepted. Ugh, it doesn't matter, within a few days the entire thing will be over and hopefully things would go back to normal.

 **-Crouch Jr.-**

I was loyal, as loyal as could be, but, these orders, they were strange to say the least. Get Potter though the tournament, that I could understand, but, the mudblood, what purpose did it serve? The Lovage brat was talented in Defense, there was no doubt, but why observe?

If the Dark Lord wanted him as well, then why not have me tutor both of them? I would follow the orders though, keep observing the Lovage boy, keep an eye on what he does, how he acts, but not interfere.

The Dark Lord is wise, he knows what he is doing, but, I can't help but wonder why he's taken such an interest.

* * *

AN: So... I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Been busy with another story planning out the rest of this one, plus I was unsure if my writing was up to scratch for this kind of story, but I said fuck it and got back to writing. So this is a short reintroduction chapter. I'll try to update more regularly for all of you and I really thank you guys for sticking with this story. Leave a review if you want and I'll see you guys next time. ~Pacco1


	24. Chapter 24

GoF Ch. 10

-Daniel-

Neville and I waited at the bottom of the stairs tugging at our clothes, though my suit was a bit more comfortable that his dress robes which, in essence, was a large suit that just had an excess of fabric. No sense whatsoever, but that's wizards fashion I guess.

"I still think they could have gone with another shine."

Was he still on that? I just shook my head and looked toward the stairs. Luna and Padma should be on their way. Neville couldn't stop pacing and the noise around us was earsplitting as people chatted amicably about whatever it was they were talking about. I just shrugged it off and kept a short leash on whatever nervousness was in me.

I mean it was just a dance, what was so bad about a dance. Hell, I faced a damn dragon, a dance in front of a bunch of people that were jealous I was a champion is going to be nothing. Granted I don't even want to be a champion, but if I've learned anything from Rowena, take the punches and adapt.

It seems that Neville hadn't adapted to that way of thinking yet.

"Neville calm down." He stopped and looked at the stairs. Finally, I think I got through to him. "Now, just take a breath and relax."

"Luna," Neville brushed past me and rushed up the stairs where I saw Luna standing looking absolutely beautiful in blue "dress robes". I never got that, it's a dress call it a dress. Anyway, Luna had curled her hair but had left her sneakers on choosing familiarity over style as always.

"Hello Neville, Daniel. Oh, Neville are you alright, it seems that the Nargles are bothering you."

"Don't worry about that Luna, he just can't believe how lucky he is," I said patting Neville on his back. "Speaking of which, you look absolutely amazing Luna!"

She smiled and looked down at her feet. "Thank you. I had hoped that I would look good."

"You always do," I turned and looked at Neville whose eyes widened and turned to his shoes while he blushed bright red.

"Well then, I suppose you two should go off and get lost in the crowd." I gave Luna half a hug and then she and Neville disappeared into the crowd. Ah, I'm so glad that the ship is sailing.

* * *

-Crouch-

The Champions had taken the floor and began to dance with their dates making me want to roll my eyes. The Dark Lord was wise, but why did he wish for me to be amongst this hormone infested hell. Why not capture the Potter brat and use his blood for the ritual as soon as possible?

I shook my head and kept my eyes focused on my two targets. It was not my place to question the Dark Lord, only _obey_

Lovage was dancing with the Patil girl, the Ravenclaw one. She seemed to have caught his eye of late, but knowing how things in Hogwarts went, it might change, it might not. Lovage seemed to have had his eye on Granger, which would have been doubly useful since she could be used against Potter and Lovage, but he seemed to change direction.

Lovage's closest friends were now in the mess of couples dancing around smiling. I looked back to Lovage and he would glance over at them every so often, checking up.

Interesting, perhaps he has a thing for the Lovegood girl. Might be useful, could promise him her if the Dark Lord wants to recruit him, could use her as bait if the Dark Lord wants him dead. Either way, she could be used.

I nodded, confident in my observations and then focused on Potter.

* * *

-Neville-

My hands were sweating, and she was holding my hand. Was that bothering her? Should I ask her if it's bothering her? Do I offer her punch, what should I do? Wait, are my shoes shined enough?

"You don't have to worry Neville. I'm having a lovely time." Luna told me as we sat down after our fourth dance in a row. For once I was thankful that Gran had made me take all of those dance lessons.

"I'm not nervous," I said before laughing nervously.

Luna simply giggled and looked at the dancing crowd. "Neville, even I don't need to be wearing my spectrespecs to see that you have a wackspurt problem. To be fair though, well, I also had a wackspurt problem. Horrible little things, but a bit of meditation and positive thinking fixed me right up."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I know I probably do have a wackspurt problem, but I'm just nervous."

"I am too, but I'm sure that you will make it a nice evening."

-Daniel-

"So, then Frank asks me if I can dance and I, of course, say no," I told Padma as we walked through the castle, and I will admit that I was a bit lost. The place was so big that I had trouble keeping track of where I was. I was simply telling her the story in order to distract her so I could find my way back

"What did he say?" Padma asked as we sat down after a brief period of dancing.

"He grabs this old phonograph from his cellar and puts on a Benny Goodman record and next thing I know I'm dancing with a broom. It wouldn't have been too bad, except Frank tells me that the brooms leading me." We both laughed a bit and I glanced around trying to find anything that might look familiar in any sense of the word. Maybe the column there, but… no, okay think.

Wait, what's in my hand? I looked down and saw that Padma had slipped her hand in mine and was now looking away, blushing a bit.

I smile, a small pit of nervousness taking root in my stomach, but I squeezed her hand gently. And together we got lost in the castle.

* * *

Neville came back to the common room smiling and with a skip in his step. He seemed to be absolutely on top of the world and I laughed at his look of awe and wonder.

"So, I take it you had a good night?" I said from my seat beside the fire.

"Oh, it was absolutely brilliant! Luna and I practically never sat down! Did you know she could dance? I never knew, but I'm just glad that Gran taught me, and that I practiced a bit myself before. Oh, I think that I just had the best night of my life." Neville dumped himself into the chair next to me, still grinning but a bit out of breath from talking. "What about you?"

"It was a great night. Padma and I danced, talked, laughed," kissed, "it was a good night."

"Who would have thought, that we would have had a great time at the Yule Ball?"

"The world works in mysterious ways, Neville."

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wait up!" I shouted as I ran up to the Boy-Who-Lived. My leg still had some soreness and a bit of a sharp pain that lingered, but overall, it was manageable. Harry and Ron stopped and turned toward me. I skidded to a halt and took a moment to catch my breath before I stood up straight and looked at Harry. "Have you figured out the egg yet?"

And from the look he's giving me, that's a no. "Uh, no actually."

"Awesome. Look, put it in water and listen to it. Okay, I gotta go!" I turned and ran off in the direction of the lake.

"Wait why are you telling me?"

"I'll explain later!" I shouted as I continued to run.

* * *

When I arrived at the lake I saw Neville and Luna looking down at a package cautiously.

"Is that it?" I asked walking over and looking into the box.

"Yeah, arrived just a bit ago. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I patted Neville's shoulder reassuringly. "Come on Neville. You said it yourself, Gillyweeds my best option.

* * *

AN: Guys, I know I haven't posted, but I have big news! For the past six years I have been planning and writing a book, and recently it has gotten picked up by a publisher. I can't go into too much detail, but holy cow! I am so freaking excited! I'm not sure when the book will be out or stuff like that, but I mean! Ahhhhhhhhh! Don't worry though, I haven't forgotten about all of you guys. Fanfiction is still a priority for me, but I'm just trying to balance this with talking to the publishers and having them discuss stuff with me. So don't worry I'll still update this. ~Pacco1


End file.
